Our New Normal
by AzulaTano
Summary: Just when life seems to fall into a routine on the island, everything begins to evolve. Between a bionic student's search to find to her biological parents, to an unexpected romance between a mentor and a student, and all sorts of other random drama, the island's inhabitants must work to try to create somewhat normal lives for themselves. Keyword try.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! This takes place post On The Edge. So Leo is a mentor, Taylor is blind, Giselle is on the loose, and Donald's ego is still huge.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

 _Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together._

"But Mr. Davenport, as long as Giselle is still out there, she's a threat!" Bree shouted, frustrated that no one seemed to be taking her seriously. She stood in the common area, trying to convince her father and uncle of the lurking threat.

"Bree, I said no," Donald said firmly.

"Plus, she's injured, and without her android army, she can't do anything," Douglas added.

"But she has just vanished! We have no idea what she could be plotting. Giselle is a mastermind, she's already proven that. She could be working to hurt us while we just sit around and ignore the threat!" Bree argued.

"Bree, we are done discussing this," Donald sighed. "I don't want to here one more word about Giselle,"

"Fine!" Bree huffed, stomping out of the common area.

Watching her leave, Douglas leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

Donald glanced over at his brother. "What?"

"I am just thinking that maybe Bree has a point. Every time you let an enemy get away, they just come back and cause trouble. Including me," Douglas pointed out.

"You aren't seriously trying to talk me into letting Bree go hunt down Giselle are you?" Donald asked.

"Of course not," Douglas smirked. "Giselle is a dangerous maniac, I don't want any of the kids near her. But I do think we need to make sure she doesn't come around again,"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Donald asked.

"I say that we need to first track her down and see where she is and what she is up too," Douglas started, "And if she is anywhere near here, we take her out, simple,"

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Take her out? I though you were infatuated with Giselle,"

"You know it's complicated," Douglas murmured, looking towards the ground.

Donald sighed in realization and reached out to comfort his brother. "Is this about Sa-"

"What do you think?" Douglas snapped. He then took a deep breath after seeing his brother flinch away from him. "Sorry, I guess, I'm just not over what happened,"

"No one says that you should be, losing a child is something that no one-"

"Donald, I really don't feel like talking about it," Douglas interrupted.

"Sorry," Donald muttered.

Douglas shrugged it off. "I need to run to the mainland for a few things, be back in a bit," he said.

"See you later," Donald called after him, hoping Douglas didn't get himself into any trouble.

 **In the next room over,**

Finally it was 12:15, Adam's favorite time of the day.

"Lunch time," Adam smiled to himself, loading up his plate with some of the weirdest food combinations imaginable.

The only downside to today was, that with the recent schedule change, Adam no longer had lunch at the same time as his bionic bros. Only a few other advanced students had lunch at this time, most of them geniuses huddled around a table discussing, well, Adam wasn't exactly sure, something about string maybe?

The other nearby table only had a single student, whom Adam surprisingly recognized.

"Hey, Spikette! Aren't you the girl who managed to beat me up?" Adam asked.

"Actually Adam, my name is Kate," She corrected.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "But Chase said your name was Spikette, and you were super strong, how come I don't have you in any of my classes then?"

"Because I don't usually have super strength. Spikette is my commando app, just like Spike is Chase's. Spikette has super strength, I don't," Kate explained as Adam nodded, actually intently listening to her, setting his tray down and sitting across from her.

"Do you still have your commando app?" Adam asked.

Kate shook her head. "Nope, Douglas took it off of my chip. But he did give me a sonic scream ability instead,"

Adam grinned. "That sounds pretty cool, have you used it yet?"

"Just once, on Chase," Kate replied with a small smile. "Just to get my point across,"

Adam chuckled. "Sounds fun,"

"Well, it seems like he learned his lesson," Kate giggled before taking another bite of her lunch.

"You like pizza with apple sauce on top!" Adam gasped, amazed.

Kate bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I know it probably seems disgusting,"

"No, it's amazing!" Adam marveled. "It's one of my favorite combinations!"

"Well, have you ever tried a pepperoni and peanut butter sandwich?" Kate asked.

Adam's eyes widened in amazement. "No, I've never even thought of that!"

Kate cut her sandwich in two and handed him one of the halves. "Try it,"

The moment Adam bit into the sandwich, his eyes became wide with amazement. "This is one of the best sandwiches I have ever had!"

Kate grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I thought I was the only person here who liked mixing foods,"

Adam smiled to himself. Maybe this schedule change wasn't a horrible thing after all.

 **Later, in the training area,**

"Where is Logan? He's over five minutes late," Taylor groaned.

"Relax, odds are he just got lost again. He'll make his way here soon enough," Leo speculated. "Why don't we just start without him?"

"Sure," Taylor replied.

"Okay, so we haven't touched base with your molecular kinesis for a while-"

"Got it," Taylor said excitedly, walking meticulously to the training equipment.

"Careful there, those are over 4,000 pounds worth of weights," Leo warned when he saw he lifting the set over 6 feet in the air with her molecular kinesis.

You couldn't tell through her glasses, but Taylor rolled her eyes. "I know Leo, it's fine,"

"Taylor!" Leo screamed.

Taylor swung her head around, not sensing anything around her. "What?"

"Yo-Your arm!" Leo called, seeing the multitude of colors flash along her arm. "I think it is glitching!"

Taylor gritted her teeth. Her arm felt as if it were asleep, so when she moved her limp a pain of pins and needles washed over her.

"Taylor, put it down," Leo said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Taylor murmured, managing to set the weights down before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Help!" Leo screamed frantically. "Someone come, something is wrong! Help!"

Even as he tried to wake her, Taylor remained out cold. "This isn't can't just glitch," Leo murmured.

 **So, what do y'all think of Chapter 1? Please review and tell me what you think. ~AzulaTano**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Logan jogged up to his nervous looking mentor, blissfully ignorant of the previous event. "Hey Leo! I've been looking all over for you guys,"

Noticing the misery and worry on Leo's face, Logan's smile slid right off. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong with Taylor. She's in there now with the doctors, Big D and Douglas," Leo said, motion towards the infirmary doors behind him.

"But what happened to her?" Logan asked.

"We had just started training, and while practicing her molecular kinesis she lost control and passed out," Leo answered.

Logan said something else in reply, but Leo wasn't paying attention. Mostly because Donald chose that moment to walk out of the infirmary. "Big D! How's Taylor?" Leo asked desperately.

"She's resting right now. Her vitals appear to be fine, and we can try talking to her when she wakes up," Donald said.

"Can we go see her?" Leo begged.

Donald sighed. "Fine. Just be quiet and stay out of the way,"

Leo nodded and rushed into the infirmary, Logan on his tail.

The doctors at this point were keeping their distance, writing in their little notepads. At Taylor's side, Douglas was sitting in a chair, holding her hand.

"Taylor!" Leo exclaimed when he saw her laying on the infirmary bed. He quickly rushed to her other side and knelt down.

"Quiet down Leo," Douglas whispered, but it was too late. The noise had already caused Taylor to begin to stir.

"What, What's going on?" Taylor murmured.

"You had a little accident, but you are fine now," Douglas said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Just groggy," Taylor replied, attempting to sit up.

"Take it easy, you need your rest," Douglas said.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Taylor asked.

The three teens all looked to Douglas.

Douglas sighed. "Well, it appears that Taylor's chip isn't correctly working with her nervous system,"

"But doesn't her capsule maintain that?" Leo asked.

"Normally, yes it would. But it looks like Taylor's needs to be calibrated manually, because her nervous system is trying to fight the chip," Douglas told them.

"But why doesn't it just act normal?" Logan asked.

Douglas bit his lip. "It's kind of complicated,"

Taylor used her super strength to grip his hand, painful squeezing it. "Tell me!"

"There is only one other person whose bionics had to be calibrated manually, and that was Victor Krane. And the reason his bionics wouldn't fuse with his nervous system was because he wasn't genetically engineered. Adam, Bree, Chase, and the rest of the students were genetically engineered, so their chips respond well to the capsules," Douglas explained.

"So, you're saying that I'm not genetically engineered like the rest of my brothers and sisters?" Taylor asked slowly.

"That's what it looks like," Douglas replied. "But that's okay, we can just keep a careful watch on your chip and calibrate it when we need to and you'll be fine, okay kid?"

Taylor nodded, then let out a huge yawn.

"Boys, maybe you should go back to training, or what ever you two during the day, and let Taylor get some rest," Douglas suggested.

Leo and Logan nodded, said their goodbyes to Taylor and raced back to the common area.

"Boys," Taylor murmured, a smile on her face.

Douglas took out his tablet. "I'll get started then if you want to go back to sleep,"

"Thanks," Taylor said.

"Your welcome, now get to bed before you glitch again," Douglas teased.

Taylor nodded and laid back in bed, letting herself fall into a deep, blissful sleep.

 _ **The next day, at 12:15.**_

"So, what's on your menu today?" Adam asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, just the usual. Well, _my_ usual," Kate giggled.

"Eh, there is no usual around here. With as many students as we have, wait how many students are there?" Adam wondered aloud.

Kate shrugged. "You are a mentor, you should be the one to know,"

"But there your siblings," Adam countered.

"I don't really know all of them though," Kate sighed. "I don't know all their names, or even their abilities,"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that must be hard. I only have a few siblings, and I normally can remember their names and abilities,"

"But you have also had your whole life to get to know them," Kate pointed out. "We have barely had a year,"

"That darn Krane, even when he's dead he messes everything up," Adam sighed.

Kate nodded. "Your telling me. The psycho gave me a commando app, just because I'm most likely the weakest one here,"

"Oh, you aren't that weak, you managed to beat me up, and I have super strength," Adam said.

"Adam, that was Spikette, my commando app that was able to do that. Me, Kate, can't even open a ketchup bottle," Kate sighed.

"Well, we could change that," Adam said slowly, a smile creeping onto his face.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Use mustard, I know, that's what Chase said,"

Adam snorted. "No, not that. Listening to Chase, doesn't always work. So instead, you could try listening to me,"

"What do you mean, listen to you?" Kate asked.

"I mean, I can help you. Train you even, and you can grow up to be big and strong like me," Adam boasted, showing off his muscles.

Kate knew he was trying to be impressive, but she couldn't help but start laughing.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What's going on,"

Kate sat up, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry Adam, I'd really like to train with you. I think it could really help,"

Adam grinned triumphantly. "I knew it. Professor Adam is going to solve everything,"

"Of course he is," Kate said with a small smile.

 **11:56pm**

It was late a night, and Bree knew that her father would be fast asleep. Even though he was a billionaire genius, he still needed his 'beauty sleep'.

Bree snuck into the Davenport Men's private lab hidden on the island. She took a seat at Mr. Davenport's cyber-desk.

Knowing all of his passwords, Bree made her way through his files with relative ease. But alas, she found nothing of any use to her. But if Mr. Davenport did not have anything to help her find Giselle, then who would?

"Douglas," Bree muttered. She slide across the room to Douglas' computer. The only issue- she didn't know his password.

What's important to Douglas? Hair gel? Money? Being Evil? Marcus?

"Nothing's working!" Bree growled. She froze.

"Bree Eleanor Davenport, what are you doing in here?!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think, ~Azula Tano.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

"Bree Eleanor Davenport what are you doing in here?!"

Bree's eyes widened in alarm, cursing at herself for getting caught. "Douglas-"

"What are you doing trying to get into my computer?" Douglas asked, taking the keyboard from her hands.

Bree sighed in defeat. "Fine, you caught me. I just wanted to see if you had any intel on Giselle,"

Douglas looked at her. "Bree, don't you think that if I had any serious information on Giselle's whereabouts, that I would tell you?"

"How would I know," Bree muttered. "You're so obsessed with her, how do I know that you wouldn't hide evidence to protect her,"

"Bree," Douglas sighed. "My history with Giselle is very complicated. But I would never let any of it get in the way of taking Giselle down, or protecting you three,"

"Why is it so complicated?" Bree asked.

"Let's not talk about it Bree," Douglas said.

"Show me your computer then," Bree threatened.

Douglas shrugged, then opened up his desktop. "Fine, look away. I have nothing to hide,"

Bree sat down, searching through his computer.

Douglas smiled smugly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find anything. But as she continued to search, spending much more time than Douglas though she would, he began to feel a twinge of nervousness.

"So, Douggy, what's this?" Bree asked, turning the screen towards him.

"Oh, that's just an old picture-"

"It's a picture of you and Giselle," Bree added.

Douglas nodded. "And?"

Bree gave him one of her trade mark looks. "I'm not blind Douglas. So, will you please explain that," she sighed, pointing at the screen.

More specifically, Bree pointed towards Giselle's baby bump in the old, aged photograph.

"You two had a kid!" Bree gasped.

Douglas nodded. "Yep,"

"So, do I have another sibling out there?" Bree asked, "Do I have a sister?! Please, please tell me I have a sister out there!"

Douglas took a seat in his desk chair, looking down at the ground. "Sorry to disappoint, but you don't have another sibling 'out there',"

"So, what happened then?" Bree asked, sitting across from him.

"Giselle was pregnant, and we had a daughter. Her name was Sarah. But there were complications, and she didn't make it. She passed sixty four minutes after she was born,"

"Oh," Bree said. "I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing that can or could have been done," Douglas sighed.

"So Giselle-"

"Is still dangerous," Douglas told her.

"But if I find her-"

"Bree!" Douglas snapped. "I've already lost one daughter, I don't want to lose another," he said, nearly whimpering.

"Fine. I won't go after her," Bree sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, now, why don't you go back to bed," Douglas suggested.

Bree nodded, making her way back to the mentor's quarters.

Douglas took one last look at the photo on the screen before shutting his computer down and going to bed himself.

 ** _The next morning..._**

"Okay, but if you start to feel like it's too much, or if anything starts to hurt-"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I got it Adam. I'll be fine,"

"It's just that it is your first time-"

"Adam, it's not my first time training," Kate smirked.

"No, but it's your first time training with me," Adam grinned.

Adam held up his hands, placing them firmly in front of his chest. "Okay, now take a shot at me,"

Kate nodded, knelt down into a fighting stance, and shaped her hands into fists. With all of her might, Kate punched his left hand with her own.

"You can go now," Adam said obliviously.

Kate looked away, blushing. "I already did,"

"Oh, uh, let's try again," Adam sighed.

Kate nodded, giving it another go. Adam honestly had to hold his laughter in. It felt like a feather. Chase could do better.

"Okay, Kate, you need to work on getting more force behind your blows," Adam said.

"I just, I just don't want to hurt anyone," Kate murmured.

Adam put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but imagine if I was a dangerous criminal, and the only thing between me harming a litter of cute, defenseless puppies is you and your fighting,"

"Cute, defenseless puppies?" Kate echoed, eyes wide with concern.

"Yes," Adam nodded, grabbing hold of and dragging a punching dummy over towards her. "And this crazy criminal mastermind wants to make coats from their soft puppy fur. Only you can-"

"Ahh!" Kate cried, knocking the piece of equipment to the ground.

"That worked better then I thought," Adam muttered to himself.

"Okay, now that we've got you being more aggressive, let's apply that to the self-defense you've already learned," Adam instructed.

Kate nodded, getting back into a fighting stance.

Chase entered the training room from behind her. "Hey Guys, what are you working on-"

Hearing him behind her, Kate shrieked in surprise, turning and punching him square in the nose.

"Ah," Chase groaned, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Uh, good shot Kate!" Adam complimented.

"Excuse me?!" Chase huffed. "Can I get a little help here,"

Kate grabbed a first aid kit and began helping him.

"Well Chase, this is what you get when you sneak up on people," Adam smirked.

Kate gave him and incredulous look. "Adam! Your brother is in pain, show a little compassion!'

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Com-pash-on?"

"Yes, compassion!" Kate snapped. "Being nice because, as you can see, he has a bleeding wound!"

"Kate, relax, this is pretty normal for him," Chase defended.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it's normal not to care about Chase. He is just our small little mascot,"

Kate gritted her teeth and stormed out of the room.

"What? Was it something I said?" Adam asked.

Chase nodded. "Probably, you don't exactly have a way with words,"

Adam sighed and ran after Kate. He found her in the common area, sitting near the window and staring at her hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Adam asked.

"Forget about it Adam," Kate huffed.

"No, I can't just forget about it. You are obviously upset," Adam replied, taking a seat next to her.

Kate took a while to respond, and Adam waited for her by mimicking her silence.

Kate took a long, drawn out breath. "Adam, why are you so hard on Chase?"

Adam shrugged. "He's my little brother. I'm supposed to make fun of him and pick on him. But it's fine, we are used to it,"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be the young, weak sibling everyone picks on?"

"Well, I guess not," Adam murmured.

"Exactly. So let me tell you; it sucks," Kate said in all seriousness.

"So that's why it bothers you when you see me pick on Chase?" Adam asked.

Kate shrugged. "Yeah, I guess,"

At that moment, Adam noticed the blood on Kate's hand. He wasn't sure how much of it was her's and how much was Chase's, but he decided it was best not to ask. "How about we go wash your hand up," he suggested.

Kate nodded, following Adam to the mentors quarters.

 **10:32,**

"Hey Taylor," Leo said as he passed his team mate.

"Hey," Taylor muttered, her face taught in concentration.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked casually.

Taylor sighed. "Just about something Douglas said; about how I wan't genetically engineered,"

"What about it?" Leo asked.

"It's just, I'm the only one of my siblings who wasn't. Isn't that strange?" Taylor pondered.

Leo shrugged. "It is, but is that really a bad thing to be different? There are so many of you guys-"

"It's not as much about being different now, but being made different," Taylor replied.

"But Douglas already adjusted your bionics. You'll be fine," Leo said.

"I know. There is just one thing that is haunting me Leo," Taylor sighed. "I wasn't genetically engineered, I was born differently,"

"And?" Leo asked, utterly confused.

"Don't you get it Leo?" Taylor gasped. "I was _**born**_!"

 ***Suspenseful music* Get it now Leo? Anyways please leave a review telling me what you think, your guesses for Douglas' password, or about anything else about this chapter. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So welcome to chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

"Okay, so you were born..." Leo shrugged.

Taylor resisted the urge to smack that boy up side the head. "And how is a person born Leo?"

Much of the blood drained from Leo's face. "Uh, I'm not that kind of teacher Taylor. If you have any questions about that-"

"Uhh!" Taylor groaned. "That is not what I meant Leo. If I was born, that means someone had to give birth to me. I could have a mother out there. A father. Siblings possibly,"

"But you already have like a gizillion siblings," Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't have any specific connections to most of them. They all formed there own little groups before I even got here. And besides, what about my parents?" Taylor questioned.

Leo sighed. "I hate to be a pessimist, but it is still possible that even if you were not genetically engineered that you could still not have parents. If Krane used donor material-"

"But what if he didn't!" Taylor countered. "Leo, shouldn't I at least try to look? What if they are out there, and they are good people who want me?"

"And what if they are criminals and couldn't care less about you?" Leo asked.

Taylor stopped and sighed. "I don't know,"

"I am not trying to make you feel bad Taylor; I just don't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed by what you find," Leo said.

"I know," Taylor replied. "And I'm glad that you are trying to look out for me, but I owe it to myself to investigate and find out,"

Leo nodded. "If this is what you want to do, I'll help you,"

Taylor grinned. "Thanks Leo. This is what I want; I want to find my parents,"

 _ **In the mentor's quarters,**_

Adam finished helping Kate clean off her hand in silence. After their previous little- well, Adam wasn't sure what that was.

"You sure you are okay?" Adam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Kate muttered.

At that moment, Adam's watch began to beep. His family had set it full of reminders, because, keeping track of time was not exactly Adam's strong suit.

"Oh, it's already ten o'clock," Adam murmured.

"I better get back to class then," Kate said, heading towards the door. She didn't bother to look back at him, making Adam believe that she was, in fact, still mad.

"Hey Kate," Adam called.

"What?" Kate asked, turning around to face him.

"See you at lunch?" Adam asked hopefully.

Kate gave him a small smile, which gave him a lot of hope. "Yeah, see you at lunch,"

Adam let out a huge sigh of relief. Why did social interactions and relationships have to be so stressful?

 ** _In the infirmary,_**

Chase sat in the comfy white chairs, waiting to get his nose checked out. He had no idea Kate could punch that hard without her commando app.

"Hey Chase, what are you up too?" Bree asked, walking into the infirmary.

"Oh, just waiting for my nose to stop bleeding and swelling," Chase replied casually. "What are you doing in here? You okay?"

Bree nodded. "I just came to see you actually,"

"Why?" Chase asked, a tad confused.

"It's just, Chase, you are the smartest person I know," Bree started.

"Aw, thanks Bree," Chase smiled, taking it as a direct compliment. "I mean, of course with my super smarts I would be-"

"Anyways," Bree redirected, knowing now that this would be easy. "I have this code I can't crack, and I thought maybe you could help me,"

"Sure, but why are you trying to crack anything?" Chase asked curiously.

Bree shrugged. "No reason,"

"Here, let me see then," Chase said, motioning for her to hand him the laptop. It took him two seconds to deduct what this was. "Bree, this is Douglas' password you want me to crack, isn't it?"

Bree nodded sheepishly. "It's just, Douglas acts like he is the smartest man in the world, but he isn't-"

"Of course he isn't. You already said it yourself, I am," Chase gloated.

"Yeah, right," Bree murmured. "So I thought, as a joke, I could solve his password and change his desktop or something, but it turns out that I am not very good at this stuff," she fake sighed.

Chase thought it over for a second, and then nodded. "Fine, I'll help you. Leave the laptop and I can get it back to you in a few hours, tops,"

"Thank you Chase!" Bree exclaimed, trowing her arms around her brother.

"Careful!" Chase cried, still injured.

"Sorry," Bree seethed.

"It's fine. Now get back to class!" Chase told her.

Bree nodded and ran off. "Thanks again!" she smiled to herself. Hook. Line. Sinker.

Chase let his head tip back, wanting a moment to rest his head.

"Chase!" Another approacher announced themselves.

"What?" Chase nearly groaned.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I've been better," Chase sighed. "What do you need?"

"Well, it's just that later today I am supposed to teach a self defense class-"

"You?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Leo said, smiling on the inside. "It's just, that you are right, and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of my students. Especially since I just started teaching. I was wondering, if maybe you would consider-"

"Of course," Chase said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I'll teach the class for you,"

"Thanks Chase," Leo grinned. "Oh, I need to go, see you later?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, see you,"

Leo waved and rushed out of the room. He now had the rest of the day off. And he knew what he was going to do with it.

Chase stood up, wanting to see what was taking so long for him to get looked at. But when he turned around he saw his older brother standing there, staring at him.

"Adam, is something wrong?" Chase asked slowly.

Adam broke into a smile that scared Chase to his core. "Yeah, I'm perfect. Are you feeling better now?"

Chase nodded, unsure of where this was going. "It's fine,"

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, and I feel sympathy for you," Adam said quickly, staring intently at his brother.

"Uh, thanks. Adam, are you sure you are all right?" Chase asked.

Adam threw his arms around his brother. "Chase, I just want you to know that you are my brother and I care about you and you are a valued member of our family, our team, and society,"

Chase was to shell shocked to reply. "Uh, um, uh,"

"And I am sorry for always making fun of you, and hurting you, and insulting you. That is just how I communicate my affection towards you, and I never actually realized how it might hurt you. Chase, you are my little brother, and the idea of you actually getting hurt seems impossible to me- I'm just sorry," Adam sighed, giving his brother a tight squeeze.

"Adam- can't- breath-" Chase gasped.

Adam released his brother. "Sorry," he murmured, running out of the room as fast as he could. Even when he was trying to be nice, Adam was still causing harm to his brother.

Chase sat back down, still dazed by his brother's actions. And his step-brothers. And his sisters.

"This is one weird morning," Chase thought aloud, sitting back and carefully setting the ice back on his face.

 **So, this chapter was a bit more of a fun chapter. Poor Chase though, so confused. I realized he didn't really fit into the story, and as I wrote more, he began to fill in all these little nitches, and eventually several of them started in this chapter. But will genius Chase figure out Douglas' password? And why does Bree even need it know? Will Taylor and Leo actually find anything? And will Adam ever figure out the right things to say?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, already to chapter 5!**

 **PurpleNicole531:** In the next chapter, there will be all sorts of shared reactions between our teenage students, don't worry.

 **DirtKid:** You may be onto something... ;)

 **LabRatsWhore:** I know, the Kate and Adam pairing was just something I wanted to try and also to fill in parts of the story, but it has been really fun to write!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

There were not really any leads on this investigation. Just information to find. And where do snoopy teenagers find stuff? In places their parents do not want them to go.

So where would Krane have hid information so important to Taylor? Well, there was only one place they knew of where Krane had stayed.

"Gross! Who knows what kind of bacteria are thriving in this dark, dusty habitat," Leo moaned, making his way into the hideout.

"Oh man up Leo," Taylor said, a small grin on her face.

"Why do I even have to be here?" Leo moaned.

"Because, if I do find anything, I need you to read it to me," Taylor replied. "Cause, you know, I can't,"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You never learned how to read?"

Taylor titled her head and sighed. "No, because I'm blind,"

"Oh, yeah," Leo muttered. "So, where do we start looking?"

"Look for a computer," Taylor replied. "I vaguely remember Krane complaining about papers, something about scanning and shredding,"

Leo nodded, moving to the moderately large computer desk to the left. Krane may have had super intelligence, but Leo had spent enough time around his step father and brother to be able to hack the simple infrastructure.

"Are you in?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Leo grinned. "Now, what exactly am I looking for again?"

"Records, of any kind, related to me or my origins," Taylor responded.

"Well, you may want to take a seat then, because it could take me a while to get through all of this," Leo sighed.

Taylor shrugged and sat down next to him. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes. "Let me know when you find anything useful,"

Leo smirked and continued to search, noticing that Taylor was falling asleep beside him. Might as well let her get some rest, Leo reasoned, no one wants a sleepy bionic navigating them home.

He scoured through the computer for what seemed like hours, until he finally found what they were looking for. It was some type of binding document, not exactly an adoption paper, but more like a business deal.

Krane was paying someone off in exchange for something.

"Oh no," Leo murmured. He looked to the left to see his friend, asleep and blissfully unaware. He could tell her nothing, spare her feelings, but then he would be keeping the very information from her that she was killing herself to find.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Taylor? Taylor, wake up,"

"What?" Taylor yawned, sitting up.

"I, I think I may have found something," Leo murmured.

"Like what?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"It's an old document, which kind of gives Krane custody of you," Leo replied carefully.

"Kind of? Is it an adoption certificate?" Taylor asked.

Leo shook his head. "No, it's more like a legally binding document, that gave you to him,"

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Taylor, it isn't pretty-"

"Leo Dooley, tell me or I am going to think the worst," Taylor warned.

Leo sighed. "A woman, probably your mother, gave you to Krane,"

"Why?" Taylor prodded. "Does it say why? Does it say anything else?"

"Just that Krane was giving her a small monetary gift to help her with any 'expenses' she may have had in the process of their agreement," Leo said.

"Does it have her name on it?: Taylor asked.

Leo squinted at the screen. "Water or something must have gotten on it, I can't read it. All that is left is a phone number," Leo replied. He turned to his friend, and the two of them stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How much?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence.

Leo looked at her, confused. "How much what?"

"How much did she give me up for?" Taylor clarified.

Leo sighed. "Taylor, this isn't something you don't want to know,"

"Why? Shouldn't I know what she thought I was worth?" Taylor growled, trying to keep the tears from spilling out.

"What she thought doesn't matter. She never really knew you, she could never put a price tag on you. I'm scared to tell you because I worry that this number could consume you, and that you will begin to believe that is what you are worth. It's better not to know," Leo argued.

Taylor bit her lip. She wanted to argue, wanted to know, but she already knew that Leo was right. "Fine," She sighed.

"Maybe we should head back to the island know," Leo suggested.

Taylor nodded."But first, read my the number,"

"Taylor, I thought we just went over this,"

Taylor rolled her eyes, but he couldn't tell. "No, Leo. I mean the phone number,"

"But this number is from like, 19 years ago. Odds are she doesn't have the same number any more," Leo pointed out.

"I don't care. Just read it to me," Taylor responded.

"Fine. 415-619-6514," Leo read. "Are you even going to remember it?"

"I have an eidetic memory, I'll remember it," Taylor assured him. "If not, what's the harm?"

"Can we go now?" Leo asked. "This place get's creepier by the minute,"

Taylor nodded. "Sure, let's go home,"

Leo linked his arm with her, letting her super sped them back to the hydro-loop station.

 ** _Back at the academy,_**

Adam walked down the hall, bored out of his mind. Bob was training, he himself had no classes to teach, and let's just say the television had a little accident with Adam's heat vision earlier that week.

As he headed further down the corridor, he noticed a dark haired student curled up on a couch a lounge area by the dorms. He wasn't sure why, but when saw her, his heart race quickened and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Kate!"

Kate looked up from the dark brown object in her hands and smiled at him. "Hey Adam,"

"What are you up to?" Adam asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Just reading," Kate replied.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Is this for a class?"

Kate shook her head. "No, just for fun". The look Adam gave her made Kate want to giggle. "Why, haven't you ever read for fun before?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not really,"

"Why not?" Kate asked curiously.

Adam looked down at the ground. "Because I am really not that good at reading,"

"Adam, you can't be that bad," Kate replied.

"I can't even spell my own name correctly," Adam muttered.

Kate put her hand on top of his. "What about in school? Didn't you ever need to read or write, didn't the teacher's ever notice?"

Adam snorted. "Like they cared. They all thought I was stupid, and even Mr. Davenport told everyone that I wouldn't make it to college anyway. I'm a lost cause, academically at least,"

"No one is a lost cause," Kate told him gently. "Sometimes a different approach is needed, that's all,"

Adam looked at the wall, still unconvinced.

"Adam, when the last time you tried to work on reading?" Kate asked.

Adam shrugged. "I can't remember. It's not like I can just pick up any of the books around her and read them. It's way too hard,"

"Then what about starting at your actual reading level," Kate suggested.

Adam shook his head fervently. "No, if Chase or anyone else finds me reading picture books I'll be a laughing stock,"

"No one has to see you," Kate assured him. "Wouldn't it be worth it to try?"

"Why? I'll never be a famous writer or poet anyway," Adam countered. "I'll never be smarter than Chase, or be asked for my genius opinion on a paper,"

"Forget about Chase, or anyone else. Do it for yourself Adam. Do it because you want to get better, and to be able to read at your age level, for fun, for work, for life," Kate stressed.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Adam murmured, laying back into the couch.

Kate stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing a magazine from the bottom stack. She returned to the couch and sat down again beside Adam, snuggling up next to him.

"What is that for?" Adam asked.

Kate smiled and placed the magazine in front of him. "For fun,"

 **In the Davenport Men's Super Secret Lab,**

Douglas sat at his cyber desk, working away. He was so concentrated on the screen in front of him, he did not realize that his brother had entered the room.

"Hey Douglas," Donald said, waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Hi," Douglas murmured, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Douglas?" Donald asked.

Douglas only gave his brother the slightest nod possible in response.

Donald sighed. "Douglas!"

Douglas snapped his head up to look at his brother. "What?"

"How are you doing?" Donald asked carefully.

Douglas jerked back. "I'm fine, why?" he asked defensively.

His brother pulled his chair over and sat next to him. "You just seem a little off. I wanted to make sure everything was okay,"

"Well, thanks for checking in, but I'm fine. Can we drop this now?" Douglas snapped.

Donald shook his head. "No, because something is clearly getting to you. What is it?" he asked. Donald quickly, before his brother could stop him, leaned over the computer to see what was one the screen. After he caught a glimpse of the picture, he understood.

"Oh, so that's whats bothering you again," Donald murmured.

Douglas nodded. "So now you know. Lucky you,"

Donald put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it must be hard-"

"No, Donnie, you don't," Douglas huffed.

"I'm so sorry-"

"She didn't deserve what happened," Douglas nearly cried. "She only got sixty four minutes, do you get that, sixty four! Thats just over an hour. She never got to have a birthday, make any friends, to laugh. Hell, she only got to go outside once, and that was when I stepped outside into the fresh air with her at the hospital, and Giselle sure gave me an earful about the whole thing!"

"Douglas-"

"And it's not like Giselle cared anyway. We all knew that relationship had been going downhill for a while, we were on the verge of breaking up, but then she got pregnant. The entire time at the hospital, it was like Giselle was just waiting for it all to be over. She was never really invested in the Sarah's future, I was the one who got everything ready, she never bothered to lift a finger!" Douglas shouted, his blood pressure soaring. "I mean, that was the only thing she gave her, that name! Giselle picked it, I wanted Bree, but that was too 'main stream'. Giselle even put Vickers on the birth certificate without telling me, but by the time I found out, the death certificate was already signed as well!"

In his anger, Douglas had not even realized that he was now standing up, or that he was sobbing, or that his brother had thrown his arms around him for comfort.

"It just isn't fair," Douglas whimpered, collapsing into his brother.

 **Aw, pobre Douglas! Next chapter, we will get to see another rant, an attack, a cute moment, and a reunion.**

 **But until then, please leave a review to not only encourage me to update, but to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Taylor's mother? We will see her sooner than later, but how? Adam and Kate, on a scale of 1 to newborn kittens, how cute are they? And what significant detail(s) in Douglas' rant stand out enough to make us all suspicious?**

 **Thanks~ AzulaTano**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating on a Tuesday? Azula, have you gone mad?!**

 **No, of course not. But nt only is tomorrow the series finale, but I am at home snowed in and have a short attention span.**

 **Also, due to length, this chapter has stuff that didn't it into the last chapter and some stuff that was supposed to be in the next one. Alas, a new chapter created! So, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Taylor let her fingers trace along the keypad of the cellphone she had "borrowed" from a certain mentor. Her logical mind ran through all the possible consequences of this call, none of them good. But Taylor had to make this call, and with one deep breath, she pushed send.

Her heartbeat raced, subdividing the rings of the cellphone. Maybe no one would answer. Then maybe she could leave a voicemail. Maybe the phone was disconnected. Then she would not even have to worry about this confrontation.

Lost in her own thoughts, Taylor came to an abrupt surprise.

"Hello?" A woman's smooth voice answered. "Who is this?"

With one deep breath she answered, "My name is Taylor,"

"Taylor?"

"You may know me as S-1, or something entirely different, but if you have had this number for over 15 years, then odds are I am your daughter. And I just wanted you to know, that if you are my mother, you missed out. I also wanted to say thank you. Because I, Taylor, am a bionic hero. That who I am, and that can never be taken away from me. And if it wasn't for you carelessly throwing me aside, I don't think I would have ever became that. So thank you and goodbye," Taylor sighed, hanging up before she could hear the woman's response. What ever it was, she did not want to hear it.

That woman, her mother, did not deserve to be heard out, right?

Taylor leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. That call was supposed to make herself feel better, but all Taylor wanted to do now was cry.

So she slid down the wall and did just that.

Taylor removed her glasses, as to not get the wet or damaged, put her head on her knees, and threw her arms around herself. Even with her enhanced senses, she failed to notice a mentor sit next to her. She did notice once that mentor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Taylor, you alright?" Bree asked, sitting next to her distraught student.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taylor sniffled.

"You don't look fine," Adam commented as he and Kate walked into the dorms, arm in arm, still giggling from their conversation.

Kate looked over at the two and gently hit Adam's arm. "Sorry, are we interrupting something? Taylor, are you okay?"

"Of course, nothing is wrong," Taylor insisted. But despite her reassurances, she had three bionics sitting around her.

"If nothing is wrong then why are you crying?" Adam asked. He gave a quick look to Kate, who gave him the slightest of nods to assure him that it was an okay thing to ask.

Bree raised an eyebrow, confused about what ever it was going on between the two of them. She'll have to figure that our later. Bree looked back at Taylor. "Adam's right, for once. Something must have made you this upset, what is it?"

Taylor handed Bree the phone. "I-I called her,"

"Who?" Kate asked.

"My mother," Taylor murmured in response.

Adam looked at her, confused. "You have a mother? Why haven't we met her?"

"Because I just learned that she existed, and that she basically sold me to Krane for experimentation," Taylor explained, trying not to break into tears again.

Bree slid an arm around her, "I'm sorry Taylor,"

"I'm not," Adam smirked.

Both his sister and friend smacked him.

"Hey!" Adam huffed. "I'm not sorry because if Taylor never ended up with Krane, she wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't be our friend or a super cool bionic hero,"

Taylor gave him a small smile. "You're exactly right Adam. And that's what I told her,"

"What did she say back?" Bree asked.

"I don't know," Taylor sighed. "I might not have even been her. But I hung up after I gave my little rant,"

"At least you got some closure on this," Kate told her.

Taylor nodded. "Maybe I should have never looked in the first place,"

"But if you didn't, you would be wondering for the rest of your life," Bree said.

Taylor looked at her friend. "What about you, don't you ever wonder?"

Bree shrugged. "If I don't learn anything, I can't learn anything bad. In my head, my mom can be whoever I want her to be. A movie star, a doctor, a super model-"

"Like Douglas could ever get a super model," Adam snickered.

Bree smiled and rolled her eyes. "But the point is, is that in my mind, she can be someone I want her to be,"

"But that's not real," Kate said. "What if you meet her and she completely destroys your fantasy, what if she doesn't meet your expectations?"

Bree shrugged. "I don't know if I will ever meet her, I don't even know if she exists. So what's the harm?"

Adam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, our family tree is already confusing enough,"

"What about you Kate?" Bree asked.

Kate thought for a moment. "I guess because I am genetically engineered, I like to imagine it like in that book, Brave New World. That we were made in a lab from DNA of genetically superior humans, so that we could be smart and healthy,"

"But doesn't your DNA have to come from someone?" Taylor pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Kate admitted. "But odds are I'll never know who I got my DNA from, so maybe I'll just go with Bree's method and pretend my donor was a movie star, or an author, or a marine biologist!"

"A marine biologist?" Adam asked.

Kate smiled and nodded proudly. "Yes a marine biologist. Who doesn't love dolphins?"

Adam smiled. "Your right, they are pretty cool,"

Bree looked down at her buzzing cell phone. "As interesting as this conversation is, Chase needs me," she looked at Taylor. "You think you'll be okay without me,"

Taylor nodded. "Bree, I'm fine,"

"Plus, we can keep her company," Adam assured her.

'Okay then," Bree nodded, "See you guys later,"

Bree then proceeded to super sped to her fathers' secret lab, which was not really in that secret of a location. She saw her bother at the cyber desk and rushed to his side.

"Chase, did you figure it out?" Bree asked excitedly.

Chase bit his lip. "Well, not exactly,"

"What do you mean not exactly? I thought you were the smartest man alive?" Bree teased.

"I am!" Chase scoffed. "I figured out Douglas' coding mechanism, but I can't guess what he would code into a password," he murmured.

"Have you tried Douglas is awesome?" Bree asked.

"Yes,"

"Something about his perfect hair?"

"Of course I tried that,"

"What about-"

"Bree! I've already tried everything," Chase huffed. "But it appears to be one word, seven letters or less,"

"Or less?" Bree asked.

"Well, to put it simply, for this type of code, rather simple actually, you take each letter and assign it to it's number in alphabetical order, A would be 1, B would be 2-"

"I get it," Bree sighed. There was a brief moment of silence as the two super humans thought to themselves.

"Have you tried our names?" Bree asked.

"Huh?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Our names. Adam. Bree. Chase. All of those are under seven letters,"

Chase typed away, embarrassed to admit he didn't think of that. "Nope. None of them worked,"

"Did you try Marcus? Or Donald?" Bree questioned.

"Even Leo and Tasha, but none of them worked," Chase responded.

"Try Sarah," Bree said quickly.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Sarah? Who's that?"

"Just try it," Bree insisted.

"Fine," Chase muttered. He carefully typed in 1911818.

Chase's eyes widened in excitement. "Hey, it worked! I got into Mr. I'm smarter than anyone else's computer!"

Bree looked at her brother. "Ahem, you mean we got into his computer,"

Chase shrugged. "How did you know that would work anyway?"

"Yes, how did you figure that out Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked entering the room.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport, we were just-"

"Save it Chase," Donald sighed. "I know what you two are doing. Now, can I have a word alone with Bree?"

Chase nodded and rushed out of the room, trying to avoid getting into any trouble.

"Does everyone know about this lab?" Donald sighed to himself, taking a seat across from Bree.

Bree shrugged. "You have so many teenagers around her, it is hard to keep anything a secret,"

"Anyways, mind telling me what you were trying to sneak into Douglas' computer for?" Donald interrogated.

"I was just curious," Bree murmured innocently.

"About Sarah?" Donald asked.

Bree nodded. "Exactly, about her. Douglas told me some, but it seemed to get him really worked up, so I thought it would just be easier-"

"Easier to sneak through his personal files behind his back?" Donald smirked.

"I was trying to spare his feelings," Bree shrugged. She then looked up at her father. "But you could always tell me too,"

"Tell you what? There is not a lot to it," Donald replied.

"But were you around, you know, when it happened?" Bree asked.

Donald shifted in his seat. "Yes and no. I was close with Douglas back then, but after Sarah died, he, he pulled away,"

"Pulled away?" Bree echoed.

Donald nodded. "Yes, it was a tough time for him, and I may have made some insensitive comments at the time, which infuriated him, and we stopped talking for months,"

"Months?" Bree repeated, sitting back herself.

Donald sighed. "Yes, I should have just kept my mouth shut. But then again, if I had, I doubt we would have you and your brothers," he said with a slight smile.

"Wait, why?" Bree asked.

"Well, I am pretty sure Douglas had already started on Adam, but most likely for a different project of his, but it wasn't until after the whole Sarah incident that we started working on you," Donald explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Douglas was torn apart, and he wasn't in his right state of mind. And it didn't help that he pulled away from anyone who would have seen what he was doing," Donald replied.

"But what about Davenport Industries?" Bree asked.

"When Douglas started talking to me again, it was only about what ever we were currently working on, never about anything else. I was never at his house, or saw him outside of the lab," Donald answered. "He didn't seem to care about much else,"

"But he made me," Bree murmured. "Why?"

Donald shrugged. "I have never known for sure, but I think it had something to do with the fact that he just lost a child, and the idea of creating super humans, stronger, healthier people that would survive, somehow made him feel better,"

"So, I'm a replacement child?" Bree asked hesitantly.

"No, no, of course not," Donald assured her. "Douglas loved you guys as his own children, each as individuals, even if it was in a demented, mad scientist way,"

"Did he ever-"

Bree was cut off when her younger brother came scrambling into the room. "We're under attack!" Chase shouted, barely audible over the blaring alarms.

In the following moments, a blast erupted that shook the entire academy to its core.

 **In the student dorms...**

The blast had sent bits of dust, debris, and damaged furniture across the room. The moment they had to prepare for the shock came in varying degrees.

Taylor, able to hear it first, had shouted for the other's to take cover. Adam responded by grabbing Kate and pulling her behind the flipped over couch.

Kate, with the couch on one side of her and Adam on the other, wasn't able to see what was going on around her. But she did hear the most blood curdling laugh she had ever heard.

"Honey, it's time you come with me," The voice cooed.

"Taylor!" Kate heard Adam yell. He tried to get up and stop the intruder, just to be thrown back towards the wall.

Kate herself rushed to Adam's side, hoping he was not injured. She looked back to get a good look at the invaders, only to see a few silhouettes fade away in the dust. She turned back to Adam, gently shaking him. "Adam? Adam, please, wake up!"

 **Oh no?! Who invaded the academy? What did you think of Taylor's call? The other's ideas? Is Chase loosing his touch? Will Adam be okay? And where did Leo go?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you are excited about for future chapters. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a big thank you to all who have made it this far into the story and have supported me along the way. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Once the dust had settled, Kate was finally able to take in her surroundings. The rather small explosion caused a surprisingly dangerous amount of structural damage to the student dorms. Kate was no architect, but she knew that the room could collapse at any second. She carefully moved Adam's arms up to create a make shift splint for his neck. Kate, with all her might, was able to pick of Adam. For the most part. His legs dragged along the ground, but for now that would have to do.

"Okay, no more chocolate covered french fries for you," Kate decided, struggling to get the heavy bionic into the hallway. The academy now in lockdown mode, the doors no longer opened by themselves. And in her exhausted state, Kate was in no shape to open them manually. Near defeated, Kate propped Adam up against the wall and took his pulse.

Suddenly she heard several sets of footsteps headed in their direction. "Anyone in there?" She heard a familiar female voice shout.

"Yes! Bree! Adam and I are in here!" Kate called.

"Stand back!" She heard Chase's voice yell to her.

Kate did as instructed, standing back. She turned and covered Adam's face her hand to protect from any more debris that came flying by as they busted down the door.

"What happened?" Bree asked, both her and Chase rushing towards their injured brother.

"There was an explosion, it pushed us back. Adam, though, tried to fight whoever was invading. I'm not sure what they did to him," Kate answered as Chase took Adam's vitals.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Chase declared, working with Bree to pick their brother up.

"Wait, wasn't Taylor in here with you?" Bree asked.

"She was," Kate sighed. "I worry that who ever broke in here took her when they left,"

Bree looked at her nervous student. "Okay, Kate, go get Mr. Davenport and Douglas and have them meet us at the infirmary and we can come up with a rescue plan from there,"

Kate nodded and sprinted to the Davenport men's last known location. "Mr. Davenports!" she screamed.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Donald asked, seeing her distress.

Hearing the commotion Douglas came over as well. "Come on, we need to figure out what that explosion was,"

"More importantly, we need to get to Adam, who is hurt in the infirmary, and we also need to figure out how to help Taylor who just got herself kidnapped," Kate retorted.

Donald nodded. "Let's go,"

By the time the three of them made it to the infirmary, Adam had already been placed on a bed and hooked up to a monitor.

Douglas stepped to his son's side, evaluating his condition. "He'll live. It may take a few days for his bionics to heal these injuries though,"

"Meanwhile, we need to focus on saving Taylor," Bree pointed out.

Chase nodded. "But first we need to focus on finding out who took her,"

"Kate, are there any signifigant details that you can remember that could hep us figure out who did this?" Donald asked, turning to Kate.

Kate shrunk back. "Adam was in my way, I couldn't see anything. All I remember is hearing a woman's voice saying 'Honey, it's time you come with me' and then Adam tried to attack her and he got hurt,"

"What about the security cameras?" Chase asked.

Douglas sighed and shook his head. "The explosion took them out. They got nothing,"

"What exactly happened before the explosion?" Donald asked.

"Taylor called someone that she thought was her mother, and she was very distraught," Bree answered.

"Chase, pull up the communication log and see who it was that she called," Donald ordered.

Chase nodded and did as his father said, putting the log on the screen.

Douglas' eyes slowly widened in a combination of shock and fear. "415-619-6514, that's Giselle's number!"

"Why would Taylor be calling Giselle?" Chase asked.

Leo Dooley, the infamously ill-timed bionic, entered the infirmary. "Guys, what happened?"

"Someone attacked the island and kidnapped Taylor," Bree replied. "But before it happened Taylor called a woman she thought was her mother, but it turned out to be Giselle,"

"Where did Taylor even get that number in the first place?" Douglas asked.

Leo smiled nervously. "Well..."

Donald, Douglas, Bree, Chase and Kate all turned towards him.

"Leo?" Donald nearly growled.

"Okay, so Taylor was curious about her origins, so we went to Krane's warehouse to see what we could find, and we found an old record that listed Taylor's birth mother and deal she made with Krane that gave him Taylor in exchange for a monetary sum. Nature retracted the name, but there was a phone number. That must have been why Taylor called it," Leo explained as quickly as he could.

"That number would have been over 15 years old, no way her mother would have held onto it," Chase huffed.

"So Giselle must have been the current owner of the number and got Taylor's call," Douglas muse.

"But why would calling her prompt Giselle to attack and kidnap her?" Bree questioned.

"We can find that out when we take Giselle down," Leo responded. "The more time we waste talking about is more time for Giselle to hurt her,"

Donald nodded in agreement. "You guys still have the location of Giselle's lab?"

Chase grabbed his tablet. "Yeah, I have the coordinates,"

"Let's go then!" Leo exclaimed, running to change into his mission suit.

As the rest of the family followed, Bree stayed for a moment and turned back to Kate. "I know you're worried about Taylor, but you are still a student, so maybe it would be best for you to-"

Kate nodded. "I know, I'll stay here. I can keep an eye on Adam,"

Bree smiled appreciatively. "Thanks,"

"Good luck!" Kate called, watching her mentor super speed away. She then turned back to Adam.

Kate was not sure why, but watching him lay there unresponsive made her want to break into a million pieces. She leaned over him, as if she could somehow tower over him with protection. But how could she?

"Adam," Kate murmured, gently brushing his hair out of his face. "I really want you to be okay. So can you be? Can you get better and wake up?" she pleaded.

Kate leaned in closer and kissed his cheek. "Please?"

 **3,000 miles to the right,**

Taylor braced herself as she felt a wave of path rack her body.

"Hey! Be careful with her!" She heard a feminine voice bark.

Taylor recognized the voice, but she could not recall who is was. "Wh- Who's there?" she asked weakly as she regained more of her consciousness.

"Honey, it's okay. You're safe now," The voice cooed.

Taylor attempted to sit up, but she felt restraints around her hands the pulled her back down. "What do you want with me?" she asked, panic beginning to rise in her voice.

"I want to help you," The woman answered.

"Help me? If you want to help me then why I am chained down?" Taylor groaned, struggling to break free.

"Honey, it's useless to struggle. Your bionics can't break those. Calm down, you are just putting more stress on your body," The woman said.

"Why do you care anyway? Who are you?" Taylor questioned.

"I care because I'm your mother," The woman replied cheerfully.

Taylor was at a loss for words. She kept shaping her lips to form a response, but no sound came out.

The woman stepped closer and ran her hand through Taylor's hair. "Sweetie, you are going to be just fine. I am going to help you,"

"Help me with what?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I'm going to reverse what _he_ did to you," The woman replied, now taking a more remorseful tone of voice. "It's my fault he turned you into an experiment, I need to make it up to you. I'll fix you,"

"Fix me? I'm not broken. Just blind, and there is no way that can be reversed," Taylor argued.

"Oh, honey, that's not what I meant," The woman responded, daring to give a small giggle. "I meant that I am going to reverse what Krane did to you,"

"What Krane did?" Taylor echoed, confused.

"Yes, turning you into a bionic solider. I'm so sorry, but I will make it up to you! I'm going to save you," She assured her.

Taylor began to struggle profusely once again. "I don't need to be saved. I don't need to be fixed!"

"It's okay, It's okay, once this is all over you will thank me. I'm going to make you normal again," The woman promised her. "It won't hurt-"

"No!" Taylor screeched. "I don't want this!"

The woman, with her standing advantage, gently pressed Taylor back down. Taylor, exhausted, was unable to resist very much.

Taylor opened her mouth to scream again, but she felt a small prick on her arm. She continued her attempts to speak, but her head became clouded, her eyelids lowered, and Taylor was unable to stop herself from falling into the black.

"It's okay Sarah, I promise, you are going to be all better," The woman whispered, squeezing her arm. "Everything is going to be just like it should have been,"

 **Is everything going to be okay?**

 **Please leave a review, I love hearing what you guys think about the chapters and the story. They just make my day. Have a nice weekend ~AzulaTano**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8!**

 **Douglas has a lot of kids: Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Sarah, and possibly others. The exact number, we may never know. But later, in the next few chapters, we are going to see a lot of reactions to a couple different revelations. Just hang in there.**

 **And Adam and Kate fluff, hold on, because soon it's going to come in ship loads. (ship-loads, ha ha ship pun).**

 **And Giselle is crazy, so it only makes things more intense.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Part of her debated if she was doing the right thing.

Unfortunately, that part of her so so minuscule that the rest of her being overwhelmed Giselle's mind.

Look at her, her poor little girl, laying on the table like a failed experiment. It was Giselle's own fault, she knew that now. But she could atone. She could heal her daughter. After all that had been done to Sarah, she deserved this.

She deserves a parent who loves her and will help her in anyway possible. So that was what Giselle would do. She would remove the technology that the madman Krane had forced upon her daughter. Giselle was no biologist, she had no idea how to undo the damage Dooley had done, being a engineer. But the least she could do was save her daughter from living the rest of her life as a robot sitting on the side lines.

I don't want this, her daughter's voice echoed in her ears. Seeing her little girl so distraught, so scared, it pained her. It really did. But her daughter was just a little girl, how could she decide this on her own? Giselle was her mother, and she had the right to do what was best for her.

"She deserves this," Giselle murmured to herself, sterilizing the surgical equipment on the tray in front of her.

"The southern entrance has been breached!" Her wristband alerted her.

Giselle sighed. "What now? Whatever it is, my androids can handle it, I have to get started before the anesthesia wears,"

Gently and with care, Giselle brushed her daughter's hair out of the way so she had clear access to her neck. Gunshots from outside the room broke Giselle's concentration.

"Uh!" Giselle groaned, grabbing her own blaster and making her way towards the gunfire.

Before she even reached the doorway the door opened, revealing three bionics and their fathers.

"So it was you!" Leo sneered, seeing Taylor laying on the table.

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "What ever do you mean?"

"You were the one who attacked the academy, you attacked Adam, you kidnapped Taylor!" Leo growled.

"Yes, I broke into your precious academy. I'm sorry that your brother got hurt in the explosion, but he was only collateral damage. And kidnapping? I did no such thing," Giselle smirked.

"Yes you did! Taylor is right there-"

"I don't know who you are talking about," Giselle challenged.

"You-"

"She's messing with your head Leo," Douglas growled, pointing his blaster at Giselle.

"I'm telling you the truth," Giselle insisted.

"Why did you take Taylor?" Chase piped up, as he and the others began circling around Giselle.

"Taylor? That isn't Taylor. That's Sarah," Giselle replied cheerfully, giving a heartbreaking smile towards Douglas.

Bree narrowed her eyes. "Your sick,"

"Who's Sarah?" Leo and Chase asked simultaneously.

"My daughter," Giselle grinned.

"That, that isn't possible," Douglas murmured, looking away.

"Stop with the mind games Giselle," Donald hissed. "You can't defeat all of us. So release Taylor and surrender,"

"I'm telling you, I don't know who this Taylor is! That is Sarah, my daughter, and I am trying to help her!" Giselle screeched, her gleeful demeanor beginning to fade.

"Help her, how?" Chase asked. "Are you trying to give her back her eyesight?"

"No. Her retinas can't be healed. Thanks to someone," Giselle replied, glaring at Leo.

Leo shrunk back and looked at the floor.

"Giselle!" Douglas snapped. "It's not Leo's fault,"

"Are you sure about that?" Giselle huffed, taking a step towards him.

Douglas narrowed his eyes. "Stop trying to get into our heads. You're a damn sociopath!"

Giselle smiled sweetly in response. "Why thank you,"

"That wasn't a compliment!" Douglas shouted. "Giselle this madness needs to end,"

"Agreed," Giselle replied with a nod. "But I don't think it can,"

"Why not?" Donald huffed.

"Because I need to save my daughter!" Giselle declared, stepping back towards Taylor.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bree asked.

"By undoing the horrible damage Krane did to her," Giselle answer, gently rubbing the back of Taylor's neck.

Douglas' eyes widened. "You're planning on taking her chip out, aren't you?"

Giselle nodded. "It's my fault she turned out like this, a bionic freak. I have to undo it,"

"Giselle don't, Taylor wouldn't want this!" Leo exclaimed, taking a step closer to her.

Giselle raised her blaster to Leo's head. "I am doing this for Sarah,"

The rest of them slowly surrounded Giselle.

"Give up now, you can't take all of us," Donald said, pointing his own weapon at her.

Out of all the witty come backs she could of made, out of all the martial arts moves she could have executed perfectly, out of all the mind games she could have continued to play, Giselle surprised them all by bursting into tears.

Giselle allowed her weapon to lower and took a step towards Douglas. "S-Sarah needs this!" she cried. "I have to, I owe it to her. To be normal. She's my daughter, I-I have to, She- She's your daughter too, don't you want this? Don't you want to help Sarah?" she asked tearfully.

Douglas thrust his weapon to his brother and put both of his hands on Giselle's shoulders. "Giselle, that isn't Sarah,"

"Yes she is!" Giselle cried, her head lower than her shoulders as he began to sob. Douglas holding her was all that kept her from falling to the ground.

"No," Douglas said firmly. "She isn't. Sarah died years ago. We both know that,"

"No, no, she isn't. She can't be," Giselle sobbed. She collapsed into Douglas, who kept her upright. Giselle continued to cry and mutter unintelligible words, as the other's took their oppertunity. Douglas held her still while Donald handcuffed her hands behind her back. Giselle kept sobbing into Douglas' shirt, not bothering to resist.

Across the room, Leo gently picked the unconscious Taylor up after Bree and Chase released her restraints.

"Come on, let's go," Donald said.

Everyone else solemnly nodded their heads in agreement after the long, long day.

 **Meanwhile, at the Academy's infirmary,**

"And they all lived happily ever after," Kate finished, shutting the book.

"That was a good story," Adam said dreamily, laying on the infirmary bed.

"Yes, it was," Kate agreed. "Maybe tomorrow you could try reading it aloud,"

"But I like it so much better when you read to me," Adam whined playfully.

Kate grinned. "But Adam,"

"I know," Adam smiled. "But I like it when you're here,"

"You like it when I'm in the infirmary?" Kate asked teasingly.

"You know what I meant," Adam grinned. "I like it when you are with me,"

"I like it when I'm with you too," Kate replied.

"So, maybe when I don't have to stay in the infirmary any longer, we could like being together someplace else," Adam suggested.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You mean like in the cafeteria, or in the training room?"

"Eh, I was thinking maybe someplace that isn't on the island," Adam corrected.

"Why would we go someplace else?" Kate asked, confused.

"Just for fun," Adam shrugged.

"You mean like taking a field trip? I know the other students have been enjoying those," Kate smiled.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, they have, but I was thinking more of just you and me going out and doing something,"

"Like a two person field trip?" Kate asked.

Adam could feel his face getting redder. "Actually, I meant, more like a date. But, you know, only if wanted to. If not, that's perfectly okay, I wouldn't want to make you feel-"

"Adam, I would really like to go on a date with you too," Kate interrupted. "You know, once you get off bed rest and all,"

"I think I'm feeling better all ready," Adam insisted cheerfully, attempting to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Kate smirked, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. And with his exhausted state, it didn't take much muscle from her to do it.

Adam gave her a puppy dog face. "But I'm bored,"

"But you also need your rest," Kate countered, gently pushing his back down. "You should really get back to sleep,"

Adam relented and laid back comfortably. "Fine, but there is one thing I want to do first,"

"What is that?" Kate asked, leaning in to hear him.

"This," Adam replied, leaning forward to give Kate a kiss. She leaned forward, eagerly returning the kiss.

At this lovely moment the heard the door opened and they broke apart. Bree, Chase, and Donald ran into the room.

"Adam, you're awake!" Bree grinned.

"Are you feeling any better?" Chase asked as they all crowded around their brother.

Adam smiled. "Yep, couldn't be better,"

At this point Kate's face was a bit pink, but the smile on her face couldn't be bigger.

Bree and Chase turned to look at each other, feeling as if they had missed something.

"Did you guys find Taylor?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Giselle went crazy and kidnapped Taylor because she thought Taylor was her dead daughter Sarah," Bree informed her.

"She even tried to remove Taylor's bionics, but we got their just in time," Chase added.

"Wow, freaky," Kate muttered.

Chase nodded, but then broke into a huge yawn.

"Okay, I think it is time you guys get to your capsules and go to sleep. It's been a real long day," Donald said.

"I couldn't agree more," Bree said.

Donald couldn't help but smile to himself as the teenagers said their goodnights to each other and headed towards their quarters. He was happy to have them all back together and safe, but something did not sit right with him about today. Maybe it was all the adrenaline still in his system, or maybe it was the emotion thrill ride of the day, or maybe he was just tired. But something, something was not right.

 **AHHHH?! This is one of those moments where I don't emotionally know what to do with myself. What do y'all think? Please review and let me know, or pm me if you have any shocking AH AH AH moments yourself. With love ~AzulaTano.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long, I am adjusting to my first pair of glasses! anyways, thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter, it was great!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

It was late, and he really should have been in bed by now. Especially when he was preaching to his kids about getting some rest.

But there was someone Donald had to talk to first.

"Douglas? You awake?" Donald called, knocking on his brother's door.

"Yeah, come in," Douglas called back.

Donald carefully opened the door and entered his brother's room. He saw Douglas sitting back in his desk chair, staring at the wall. Donald took a seat at the corner of the bed across from him. "Douglas, you okay?"

"Yeah," Douglas murmured. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it has been a rather eventfully and emotionally draining day," Donald replied, attempting to make eye contact with his brother.

Douglas only gave a slight nodded, staring the pattern of the wallpaper.

"Are you thinking about her?" Donald asked hesitantly.

"Giselle? No, she doesn't deserve the time," Douglas replied.

"I, I actually meant Sarah. Are you thinking about her?" Donald corrected.

Douglas closed his eyes. "What would it matter if I was?"

"It would matter because I can see that you are hurting. On various levels, we all can," Donald answered.

"I'm not-"

"Don't deny it," Donald huffed.

"Why don't you just stay out of my business?" Douglas hissed.

"Because you are my brother, you are my business," Donald shrugged. "I don't want to see you go crazy again, and I'm sure the kids don't either,"

Douglas visibly winced. "Don't call me that,"

Donald's eyes widened as he realized what came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like-"

"I know what you meant," Douglas muttered. He sighed. "Can you leave me alone now?"

"Can I ask one last question first?" Donald asked.

"Fine," Douglas muttered.

"What if Giselle was right?" Donald asked quietly.

"She, she can't be right. Sarah died. End of story. Giselle must have just finally lost it and kidnapped a girl who, based on circumstantial evidence may have, in some alternate universe, been Sarah,"

Donald nodded, but then shrugged. "But let's say, hypothetically, that this is a hypothetical universe-"

"Donnie!"

"What if Giselle is right?" Donald murmured. "What would you say then?"

Douglas sighed. "Then I'd say good for her,"

"But if Sarah didn't really die-"

"But she did," Douglas asserted.

"If Giselle has doubts-"

"She is a lunatic!"

"You never saw a body Douglas, Giselle is the one who handled it-"

"Stop!" Douglas screamed."I don't want to keep playing these wih these horrid minds games Giselle is still tormenting us with, even though she is behind bars!"

"Douglas, I am trying to look out for you-"

"If you were truly looking out for me you would stop putting me through all this!" Douglas snapped.

Donald took a calming breath. "Fine then, good night," he muttered, heading for the door.

Douglas sighed, feeling a bit of guilt for snapping at his brother. "I'm sorry too, okay?"

Donald nodded. "Kay. Good night,"

"Night," Douglas murmured, watching his brother leave the room.

 ** _In the student dormitory,_**

While the others had rushed to go check on Adam, Leo had volunteered to get Taylor back to her dorm. He walked slowly down the hallway, tightly holding her steady.

"Hum, um," he heard a murmur.

Leo looked down to see Taylor squirm, awakening. The next moment she began to struggle immensely.

"Taylor, Taylor what's wrong?" Leo asked, startled.

"L-Leo, is that you?" Taylor asked quietly, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, it's me. Taylor are you alright?" Leo asked.

At the confirmation of his presence, Taylor took a deep breath. "Just a bit jumpy, what happened?"

Leo looked at her carefully. "You got kidnapped by Giselle, don't you remember?"

"I-I didn't know it was Giselle. I just remember be taken by some woman claiming to be my mother, apologizing to me, promising me that she would 'fix me'. I, I-" Taylor curled up against Leo, trying with every fiber of her being not to burst into tears.

Leo held her tightly. "Taylor, it's okay. Your safe now. We are back at the academy,"

"Am, am I still bionic?" Taylor asked in fear.

"Yes, you still have your chip. She didn't do anything else to you, did she?" Leo asked.

"She- She took my glasses," Taylor answered.

Leo sighed. "But other than that, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Taylor responded, letting her tense muscles relax a bit.

"Why don't we get you to your capsule then," Leo replied, walking into her dorm room.

"Thanks," Taylor whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Leo asked. "I've definitely caused you more harm then good-"

"Leo, that's not true," Taylor interrupted.

"Giselle was right, I am the reason-"

"The reason that I'm blind? Leo, we've been over this time and time again. It was an accident, it wasn't your fault," Taylor insisted.

"I should have noticed that it was too much for you, I shouldn't have maxed out your bionics," Leo argued.

"Leo, you couldn't have known what would happen. I'm not genetically engineered, remember? My chip isn't correctly wired to my nervous system. Douglas says that is why I glitch and have memories of Krane, and why I couldn't handle that EMP. It wasn't your fault," Taylor whimpered.

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't help but feel bad about it, still,"

"Well get over it," Taylor huffed. "You are going to have way worse screw ups in the future, so you should spend your time preparing for them instead of worrying about your past ones,"

"Wise words from a half asleep bionic," Leo smirked, helping her into her capsule.

Taylor smiled. "Thanks. Good night Leo,"

"Good night Taylor," Leo replied, shutting the capsule door.

In the mentor's quarters,

"Hey, Chase," Bree whispered the moment they entered the room.

"What is it?" Chase asked, looking up at his sister.

"Have you been noticing anything strange lately?" Bree asked.

Chase smirked. "Everything around here is strange, how do you expect me to keep track of it all,"

Bree rolled her eyes. "I meant about Adam,"

"Well, in his defense, he is on some strong pain medication right now-"

"Not just today, but for the past week. Haven't you noticed? Ever since that schedule change he's been acting really different," Bree explained.

Chase thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. he has been surprisingly helpful, hasn't thrown me in like three days, and we had a really weird moment the other day,"

"Weird moment?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, I walked in on him and Kate, they were in the training area alone for some reason, and I snuck up on Kate and she punched me right in the nose. I've never seen her use so much for force before! Adam made a comment, Kate got upset and left but Adam went after her. I then went to the infirmary, and later Adam came and hugged me and told me a bunch of emotional stuff. It was weird," Chase told her.

"That is weird- wait, him and Kate?" Bree asked slowly.

"Yeah, Kate, what about her?" Chase asked.

"Adam and Kate walked into the student dorms together, giggling about something, before Giselle attacked. They seemed to be getting along pretty well," Bree said.

"Never would have guessed those two would end up friends," Chase shrugged.

Bree's tired eyes widened into a state of excitement. "What if they aren't friends!"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I thought we just established that they got along together, I can't imagine them disliking each other-"

"Not like that!" Bree huffed.

"You don't make any sense," Chase sighed, stepping into his capsule

"Chase! We know that they like each other, but what if they like like each other?" Bree grinned.

"Like Like? Bree they aren't six, and you can't possibly be suggesting that, that-"

"That the two of them dating!" Bree squealed.

"Or they could just be crushing on each other, or they are just friends," Chase suggested.

Bree nodded. "You're right, we need evidence,"

"Evidence? Bree, you're crazy," Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"And you are going to help me," Bree smirked, walking to her own capsule.

"And why would I do that?" Chase asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Douglas you were the one who got into his hair gel," Bree grinned.

"It was one time!" Chase gasped.

"And I'll only tell Douglas one time, but if you help me tomorrow, I won't tell him at all," Bree said sweetly.

"Fine," Chase groaned.

Bree giggled in excitement. "Good night Chase!" she called before shutting her capsule door.

"Night," Chase grumbled. Why did he always get tied into his sister's scheme's?!

The next morning,

Taylor stood in her capsule, wide awake. She had a feeling it was past training time, but there was one small thing keeping her from leaving the room.

She couldn't see her way out.

All the other students had already awoken and left the room, so no one was there to hear her calls. So she stood there, waiting for someone to enter the room.

Bored out her mind, began to hum to herself.

"Taylor? What are you doing?" A voice asked, interrupting her song.

"Leo?! Oh good you are here, I've been standing here like an idiot, for well, I'm not sure how long," Taylor sighed.

"Why didn't you leave the room?" Leo asked.

"Because, without my glasses, I can't exactly find my way around this place," Taylor replied.

Leo reached out and took her arm. "Let me help you to the common area then, Douglas has been looking for you,"

"He has?" Taylor asked. "Why?"

Leo shrugged. "Not entirely sure, but what ever it takes to delay training,"

Taylor smirked. "Saturdays are important to staying in shape to Leo,"

"But you know I love sleeping in," Leo groaned, walking with her through the corridors.

"But you love being a bionic super hero even better, don't you?" Taylor teased.

Leo grinned. "Of course I do!"

When they entered the corridor, Taylor heard the ramblings of not only various students, but also the voices of Donald and Douglas.

"Taylor, where have you been? We were looking for you," Donald said.

"Sorry Mr. Davenport, I couldn't exactly find my way here," Taylor admitted sheepishly.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Taylor. I should have sent someone to get you," Donald sighed.

"As much as I love you admitting to your mistakes," Douglas spoke up from him work. "I think Taylor can start making her way down here on her own,"

"But Douglas, I can't see where I'm going-" Taylor stopped when she felt a familiar synthetic metal placed on her ears and the bridge of her nose.

"My glasses!" She exclaimed, happy to have some of her independence back.

"How'd you find them?" Leo asked.

"I didn't," Douglas admitted. "I just made a new pair,"

"It must have taken you all night," Taylor murmured.

Douglas shrugged. "It was nothing,"

Taylor reached out and hugged the inventor, surprising him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"Uh, your welcome Taylor," Douglas muttered.

"Careful, he's allergic to emotion," Leo warned, earning a high five from Donald.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I'm allergic to all emotions, just happiness,"

At that moment, Douglas' phone went off. He opened the text and sighed. "Chase needs help, a few of the younger students are levitating him in the air again,"

"Let's go," Leo said, running off with Douglas to go relieve the poor mentor.

Taylor turned to head to the training area, but was stopped by Donald.

"Hey Taylor, do have a minute?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, how can I help you Mr. Davenport?" Taylor asked.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing after, after the whole kidnapping incident," Donald said.

Taylor sighed. "I think I'll be alright. I, I guess I was just disappointed, that's all,"

"Disappointed?" Donald asked.

Taylor bit her lip. "Well, yes. I mean, after finding out that my mother gave me to Krane for experimentations in return for cash, I was already devastated, and then when Giselle kidnapped me and told me that I was her daughter, well, I don't know,"

"Did you believe her?" Donald asked cautiously.

"Well, I really didn't have time to think. For the short time before she drugged me, I was freaking out because she said she was going to take out my chip," Taylor answered. She took a deep breath. "Mr. Davenport, there isn't any chance that what she was saying was true, is there?"

Donald sighed. "The others have discredited it, but I think there could be a chance. The dates do match up. But there is only one way to find out,"

"How?" Taylor asked.

"A DNA test," Donald replied.

"So don't you need to go get a sample from Giselle? She's in prison on the other side of the planet," Taylor said.

"Actually, Taylor, we don't. Giselle's daughter, Sarah, wasn't just Giselle's daughters. She was Douglas' too. So to see if your Sarah, we just need to see if you are biologically his daughter," Donald explained.

"Wow, so then Adam, Bree and Chase would be my siblings, and Leo my cousin?" Taylor asked.

Donald nodded. "And I your uncle. But that's only if the test is positive, I don't want to get your hopes up or crushed if this isn't true,"

"I don't care. Let's do it," Taylor decided, watching his grab the swab.

It was about time she got answers, don't you think so?

 **I apologize now for the lack of Adam/Kate in this chapter, but I promise, the next one will get really fluffy!**

 **So, yes, Donald is giving Taylor a DNA test because he has doubts about her parentage. And he isn't going to be the one to tell Douglas about the test. Yet. But what could the test come back as...**

 **Positive? Negative? Neutral? Negative? Positive?**

 **What will Taylor think?! Or do?! How do you think Douglas will react when he finds the truth? I think that is the biggest question here. But what is the truth?**

 **Please review and let some of those emotions out, Douglas may be allergic but I'm not! Thanks, ~AzulaTano.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome people of earth! And any martians out there! Here is chapter 10, surprisingly quick, I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 **Also, I don't own the movie, The Orphan, either. And the description in the story of what happens isn't really true, but if you like horror movies, it might be interesting to check out, as I love that movie. But it is messed up.**

 **Disclaimer Continued: I do not own Lab Rats or The Orphan.**

 ** _At the Mission Creek Mall's Movie Theater,_**

"So, which movie do you want to see?" Adam asked, standing a few feet away from the line of the sales counter.

"Well, there appear to only be three choices: a romantic comedy, a children's animated movie- oh and that new movie!" Kate exclaimed. "The Orphan!"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you want to see that one? But it's a horror movie,"

"And?" Kate shrugged. "It looks good,"

"And by good to mean bloody, gory, and disturbing?" Adam huffed.

"If you would rather we watch one of the other movies, we can. If you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!" Adam defended.

"Okay then, if you don't like those movies then we can watch something else," Kate corrected herself.

"No, no," Adam insisted. "If you want to see The Orphan, we can. I think it looks like a good movie too,"

"Really?" Kate asked.

Adam nodded, stepping up to the counter and buying their tickets.

"Adam, are you sure you want to see this movie?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do okay!" Adam nearly snapped.

Kate stepped back, a bit surprised.

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry-"

Kate put a hand on Adam's arm. "It's okay, why don't we got get some popcorn and other snacks?" she suggested.

Adam grinned, both relieved that she wasn't mad and happy that they were getting food. "Yeah, let's go,"

At the snack bar, random civilians stared at the couple in shock, disgust, and confusion. Adam and Kate's choices of snacks were far from ordinary. There large bucket of popcorn had hot sauce drizzled on it, hot butter sauce was added to their ice cream cones, and they had slushies that were a mix of all seven flavors.

"Come on Adam, we need to grab out seats," Kate said, looking at her watch. With him on her tail, they rushed into the theater and picked a prime par of seats in the middle of the theater.

At first, everything went seemingly well. They finished off their snacks before the previews were over, and Adam had conveniently set the armrest in between them up.

It was a horror movie, he had to take this opportunity.

As the movie started, Adam had to admit that he was disturbed already by the backstory. Not a single death or injury, but still his stomach tightened. But every time he thought about running out of the theater, he just looked at Kate and calmed himself down. With a fake yawn, Adam stretched his arm out and set it against the back of Kate's chair.

Kate however, was oblivious to his hint as she kept her eyes glued intently to the screen. As messed up as it was, she was enjoying the movie. Kate did notice, however, how Adam jumped when the poor foil character was beheaded. Kate put a comforting hand on his leg and cuddled up against his side.

Adam smiled, knowing he could make it through this messed up movie as long as he had here at his side.

The two handled the next fifth teen minutes well on their own, but it got to the point that even Kate was a bit jumpy. One more surprise and- "Ah!" Kate screamed. And it was not just any scream, but a sonic scream. Adam gripped onto Kate, holding her tightly.

The other viewers turned and glared at Kate.

"Sorry, a glitch," Kate apologized sheepishly.

"Just ignore them," Adam whispered. Kate nodded, letting them both go back to watching the movie.

No less than five minutes later, the next gruesome death frightened them. Adam, poor Adam, had some much adrenaline in his system that the shock caused him to glitch as well.

This glitch was a bit more damaging, as his heat vision has went straight to the screen, burning two blistering holes onto the sheet. The film stopped rolling, and the entire theater turned to face them.

Long story short, Adam and Kate both ended up banned from the theater, so the two ended up spending the rest of their date wondering around the mall.

"Chase, look! There they are!" Bree exclaimed, pointing at the couple from her hiding place.

Chase rolled his eyes. "We are, like 40 feet away and wearing cyber masks, no need to whisper,"

Bree smacked her brother's arm. "Chase, you need to be taking this seriously,"

"Why? Why do you even care about this so much?" Chase asked.

"Because, I want to monitor this and make sure it doesn't go south," Bree replied.

"Huh?"

"I don't want Adam to do something stupid and hurt Kate and or ruin his chances of keeping a girlfriend," Bree explained, taking out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Getting evidence," Bree replied simply, snapping a few shots of Adam and Kate together.

"Maybe we should just leave this alone," Chase suggested.

"Why?" Bree whined.

"Because if we get to involved, we could mess things up for Adam," Chase said.

Bree sighed. "You might be on to something,"

"Why don't we go back to the island," Chase suggested. "We don't want to crush Adam's heart by screwing up his love life,"

"Okay, for now, I'll drop it. But if he does anything-"

"We will find out about it, for sure," Chase said, standing up.

Bree, defeated, grabbed her brother's arm and super sped out of the mall.

 ** _Back at the academy,_**

"There, it's done," Donald said solemnly.

Taylor did her best to keep her breath at a normal pace, nerves running out of control.

Donald handed the envelope with the test results to Taylor. "I think you should be the one open it, don't you?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, I have a better idea,"

"What?" Donald asked in confusion.

"I need to go see Douglas first," Taylor replied.

Donald nodded. "He's in his room,"

"Thanks," Taylor said, rushing to his quarters. Once she reached the room, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Douglas, with red eyes and a five o clock shadow, opened the door. "Taylor?" he asked tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Taylor whispered.

"Is there something wrong with your glasses? Or your bionics?" Douglas asked, concern starting to grow.

"No," Taylor replied. "It's about something else,"

Douglas stepped back from the doorway. "Uh, come in then and tell me what's up,"

Taylor took a deep breath, holding the envelope tight in her hands. "I, I was talking to Mr. Davenport, about Giselle,"

"What about her?" Douglas asked slowly.

"About her, and you, and Sarah," Taylor whispered.

Douglas' jaw tightened.

"And, he, he had a few suspicions, so decided to test a sample of your DNA against mine, and, and-"

"And what?" Douglas asked. "Did it come back positive?"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't read it yet,"

"Why not?" Douglas questioned. "Scared that you are the biological daughter of two sociopaths?"

"No," Taylor insisted. "I wouldn't be disappointed if it were true. To be honest, I'll only be disappointed if I end up with two parents who don't care about me," she explained, handing him the envelope.

"And what do you want me to do with this?" Douglas asked carefully.

"I want you to read it and make a decision," Taylor replied.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "A decision about what?"

"If you want me," Taylor whispered.

Douglas' eyes widened. "Taylor-"

"No, no. Don't feel bad for me. I want you to read it on your own, and if it is negative, you can come tell me. But if it is positive, you need to make a decision. Because, I don't think I can handle knowing my biological father, having him living on the same island with me, and knowing that he doesn't want me. So if it is positive and you don't want to be my father, I want you to tell me it's negative, okay?" Taylor asked.

"Tay-"

"Promise me," Taylor pleaded.

Douglas nodded. "Okay, I promise,"

Taylor flew to the doorway, and then stopped. "But, you know, if you have already made up your mind and it is negative, I wouldn't mind pretending it was positive," she whispered before fleeing the room.

Fleeing the room and leaving her possible father there standing silent thought.

 ***Suspenseful Music* I guess it is now less about what the truth is and what Douglas decides what he wants the truth to be. Also, Kate and Adam are no longer welcomed at the movie theater, I guess the next date night has to be somewhere else Hehe...**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I am so excited to see Douglas' reaction, as we haven't seen as much of him lately as I would like. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello darlings! I have finally returned with a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

With a firing rage, Douglas rushed down to the common area. "You son of a b-"

"Before you continue let me remind you that we both have the same mother," Donald pointed out cheekily.

Douglas grabbed his brother's shoulders and forced him to turn and face him. "Why on Earth, or any realm, would you even think about doing something like this without taking to me first?!"

"Because I didn't want to put you through any more emotional pain while we waited for the results," Donald explained. "I feel that my suspicions were fairly justified, and to not act upon them would have been morally irresponsible,"

Douglas smacked his brother's arm. "And you really think that giving the results to Taylor would make things any easier?! She came to me, all worked up, giving me this little speech about how all she wants is a parent to love her, and I have to admit, I felt so bad for her. Donnie, I understand that you were trying, and failed, to lessen my pain, but don't you see what you are putting this girl through?!"

Donald had to resist the pull of a small smile on his lips. "And why does any of that matter to you? She is just one of many bionic students you have to see everyday, why should it matter what she is going through?" he asked casually.

"Because she is a human being! A teenage girl! You make me so angry when you act like this Donald, I bet you didn't even think about what this test is going to mean for Taylor!" Douglas ranted.

"And what could this mean to her?" Donald prompted.

Douglas took a few quicks breaths in an attempt to calm down. "It, it could change how she looks at herself. Her origins, being the daughter of two villians, three if you'd count Krane. It wouldn't be easy for her. And would she keep her name? And she is still a student here, how am I to interact with her? I don't know what to do with this Donnie!"

Donald sat down on the raised chair and looked at his brother. "So what I am hearing is that you are upset at me for putting Taylor through emotional pain, and I interpret that to mean that you actually care about Taylor,"

Douglas stepped back for a minute. "Well, yes, I guess so,"

"And that would explain a lot. Why when she first went blind you put so much time and effort in helping her, especially with those glasses. Why you fought so hard to rescue her from Giselle. Why you-"

"I get it, I get it," Douglas huffed. "I've gone soft,"

"No, it means you have changed. And if you really care for Taylor, is her being your daughter really a bad thing? I mean, have you even read the results yet?"

"No," Douglas murmured.

"Why not?" Donald questioned. "Do you not want Taylor to be Sarah?"

"I don't know!" Douglas choked. "I'm feeling some very mixed emotions,"

"So let's sort through them," Donald declared, pulling a chair over for his brother.

Douglas sighed and took a seat next to him.

"So, first, regardless of what the truth really is, would you want to raise Taylor as your daughter?" Donald asked.

"I don't know if you can really cause it raising, she already a teenager," Douglas lamented. "I mean, she's already spent the majority of her life with Krane,"

"But her memories of living with Krane are gone," Donald pointed out.

"Not all of them," Douglas corrected. "She still get's flashbacks, as part of her glitch. And from the nightmare she gets, I can tell they aren't good memories,"

"How do you know that she has nightmares?" Donald asked carefully.

"I can hear her from my room," Douglas murmured. "Krane did a lot of bad stuff to those kids. A lot of bad things to Taylor,"

"Yes, he did some bad things. But none of us had any idea that those kids existed, there was nothing we could have done to help them. All we can do now is try to help these kids in any ways we can," Donald told his brother.

"That's the thing Donnie, I could have done something about it!" Douglas snapped.

Donald raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you knew about them?"

"No," Douglas sighed. "But I was right there. I should have realized what Krane was up to. It's my fault for not catching him. Those kids were right under my nose for years, and I never noticed!"

Douglas let his tense muscles relax into the chair. "Taylor was right under my nose the whole time,"

"Douglas-"

"If I am really her father, than I've already failed her too many times," Douglas groaned.

"If? Why don't you just go ahead and read the results already?" Donald asked. "It might make you feel better,"

"How? Either I have a daughter and I've failed her, or I had a daughter that's now dead. Either way it sucks," Douglas huffed.

"I'm sick of this," Donald nearly hissed. "You didn't fail anyone! While, not Taylor or Sarah. If Taylor is your daughter, then you have the rest of your lives to make up for the last 16 years,"

"What are you doing?" Douglas spat as he felt the piece of paper being ripped from his hand.

"I'm ending this," Donald said, opening the envelope. He took a moment to take it all in, then smiled up to his brother. "Congratulations, it's a girl,"

 ** _The Davenport Residence, Mission Creek, California,_**

"I guess it's been a while since they've gone grocery shopping," Adam sighed, rummaging through the kitchen. "There's some food, but it's all sorts of weird stuff,"

"Normal person weird, or our weird?" Kate asked, walking over to him.

"Niether, both? It's like, non of this stuff could be used for meals," Adam sighed, opening up the refrigerator. "Pickles, peanut butter, blueberry maple syrup, eggnog?"

"Five different kinds of chips though," Kate pointed out as she looked into the pantry.

"Weird, but acceptable," Adam shrugged, as they each grabbed some snacks and took them to the kitchen table for mixing.

It wasn't long before the couple had their treats prepared and setting on the coffee table.

"What do you want to watch?" Adam asked, grabbing the remote.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really watch television that often,"

"We can scroll then," Adam replied, leaning into the cushioned sofa. He could not resist the grin that took over his face when Kate grabbed her own bowl and leaned into him.

One arm around her, the other holding his peanut butter popcorn, Adam scrolled through the television channeled. By the time they finished their snacks- which was not a long period of time considering it was Adam and Kate- they had decided that there was a lack of anything good on tv.

"Do you miss living here?" Kate asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Uh, I guess I do a little bit sometimes. Most of our family lives on the island, so it's not that much more than a house. Plus, it's a nice place to sneak away too, see that no one is here," Adam smiled.

"Why isn't anyone here now?" Kate asked.

"Tasha is at work, so is Mr. Davenport, so here we are," Adam replied.

"You sure we are alone?" Kate asked with a slight giggle.

Adam nodded. "Of course, but was does that-"

Kate cut Adam off by leaning in and kissing her beautiful boyfriend.

Instead of using his words, Adam replied by returning the kiss.

Seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes added up. The two of them were up to a full out make out session when the front door opened wide.

"Adam!" His step-mother exclaimed, surprised at what was happening in her living room.

"Tasha!" Adam gasped, as he and Kate immediately pushed some space between themselves. "What are you doing home so early?!"

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come back to what I thought was an empty house, but I see that I was mistaken," Tasha answered.

Kate looked away from the situation, her face completely red.

"Tasha, we were just watching some tv, I'm sorry we didn't let you know-"

"Oh it looks like you were doing a lot more than just watching television," Tasha smirked. "You are going to have a very serious talk with your father about his though Adam,"

"But Tash-"

"No buts Adam," Tasha huffed.

"I guess we will just head back to the island then," Adam said quickly, taking Kate's arm and making a bee line for the door.

"Adam, wait! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Tasha asked with a smile.

"Uh, Tasha, this is Kate, my girlfriend. Kate, this is Tasha, my step mother," Adam introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davenport. Sorry for sneaking into your house," Kate blushed.

"Oh, you're just young and having fun," Tasha shrugged. "But it's very nice to meet you,"

"Wait, so I'm not in trouble," Adam added in.

"No, you are in trouble mister. But you two can go ahead and get back to the island," Tasha smiled.

"Fine," Adam said. "See you Tasha, hope you feel better!"

"Bye Mrs. Davenport," Kate added awkwardly as they left the house.

"That was a mess," Adam groaned once the door shut behind him.

"At least it was a fun mess," Kate giggled.

Hearing her laugh, Adam could not help but smile. "You're right,"

"Let's go home then," Kate said,

 ** _The Davenport Bionic Academy,_**

Douglas hesitantly entered the training area, where he spied Leo helping Taylor.

"Hey Leo, Taylor," He spoke up. This grabbed Taylor's attention as she spun around to face him.

"I'm just going to give you guys some space to talk," Leo stated before rushing out of the room.

"Hi Douglas," Taylor beamed.

"Taylor, I'm sorry," Douglas whispered. His heart snapped as he saw Taylor's face fall.

"What- Why are you sorry?" Taylor asked, her face contorted with all sorts of mixed emotions.

Douglas put a hand on her shoulder. "Taylor, I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better," he whispered.

"Douglas, what do you mean?" Taylor asked, sounding as if she were a small, frightened child.

"I mean that you are a great girl, and you deserve so much better than what life has given you. Your mother abandoning you, everything that Krane did, and me. You should have gotten so much better," Douglas sighed, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the training area.

Taylor stood there, lost in thought. By the sounds of his footsteps, she was certain that he had already left. Taylor eventually attempted to follow the sound, but stopped when she head a crinkling sound under her foot.

"Logan!" Taylor called, picking up a piece of paper.

"Yeah Taylor?" Logan asked, jogging over to her.

"I need you to read this to me," She replied urgently.

Logan squinted at the paper, trying to make the message out. "It, uh, is some kind of a test. It says it's a positive DNA match. What's this for Taylor?"

Taylor snatched the paper out of his hand. "Nothing. Never mind. You go back to training, I'll be back in a little bit,"

And with that, she was out the door. Out for a hunt.

 **Dun. Dun. Dun. Not really. XD, we'll get a fun conversation next chapter. So, anyways, what did you guys think of Chapter 11? Donald, sweet Donald, always finds new ways to piss people off. Anyone catch the quote I put into Douglas line?**

 **And there is going to more from that middle Adam/Kate and Tasha section, a humorous revelation and later an emotional one.**

 **Poor Douglas. He always pulls my heartstrings. But Taylor? What will she do now?**

 **Please review and let me know your feelings and thoughts on this chapter! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. This is a really long chapter. And I am really tired. So here you go! I hope this chapter clears some things up!**

 **Oh and the quote was from Once Upon a Time's Belle: "Why on Earth, or Any Realm..."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _10:15, The Academy Cafeteria,_**

Bree sat in the cafeteria, enjoying a late morning snack. At this moment, she was alone in the room as everyone else was busy training.

Strike being alone, the entrance of her biological father ended that.

He stumbled into the room, as if in some sort of a depressive trance.

"Douglas, are you okay? You look pretty upset," Bree said.

Noticing his slumped composure, watery eyes, and tense jaw line, Bree stood up and walked over to him. "Douglas?"

"I'm, I'm fine," Douglas murmured.

Bree took a seat next to him and pulled her snack over. "Want some red peanut butter M&Ms? They might make you feel better,"

Douglas shrugged, a small smile on his lips. "My favorite,"

"Our favorite," Bree corrected, eating a few.

Taylor made a distinct entrance as she stomped into the room.

Bree smiled at her friend. "Hey Taylor, what's up?" she asked before throwing a few of the candied in her mouth.

"Nothing, but can I have a word alone with my father please?" Taylor asked.

Bree spit out a few M&Ms onto the table. "What?"

"Bree, please, can we have a moment?" Taylor asked desperately.

She stood up and looked at Taylor. "Uh, sure, but can we first discuss-"

"Afterwards, okay sis?" Taylor interrupted, showing Bree the paper in her hand.

"Of course," Bree grinned after reading the results, giving her a quick hug before leaving.

"Looks like Bree took that pretty well," Douglas murmured.

Taylor snapped her head in her father's direction. "Yeah, a lot better than you did,"

"Taylor, I'm s-"

"If you say that you're sorry one more time I will lose it," Taylor hissed.

Douglas glanced at the ground. "What else is there to say? I've failed you too many times-"

"You haven't failed me!" Taylor cried. "At least not until right now,"

"What?" Douglas snorted, looking up to at her.

"I don't care about the person you used to be, I only care about who you are now. But if you don't want me-"

"Taylor, it isn't like that," Douglas sighed.

"Then what is it like?!" Taylor snapped. "You can't even give me a coherent answer!"

"Taylor," Douglas said firmly. "I do want to be your father, I am just scared, well I'm scared because I don't think I can be the man you want me to be,"

"I just want you to be my dad. Is that really so hard? To be here, and to care about me," Taylor trailed off.

"I do care about you, but my previous actions just prove what a terrible father I've been so far," Douglas sighed.

"To me when I was a baby? Or to Adam, Bree and Chase?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Both I guess," Douglas shrugged. "I should've realized that your death was faked, and I screwed up my other kid's lives from the very beginning,"

"But you tried to get them back, you fought for them," Taylor countered.

"I kidnapped them, tried to control them," Douglas corrected.

"But at least you wanted them," Taylor murmured.

Douglas reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Taylor-"

"Forget about it," Taylor vented.

"Taylor, please just listen to me," Douglas pleaded.

"No, I'm out," Taylor snapped, super speeding out of the room.

All Douglas wanted to do was slump back into his chair and sulk some more, but being the genius he was, he knew he had to make this right.

 ** _11:30, In the training area,_**

"Hey Kate, ready for today's session?" Adam asked, entering the room.

"Yeah," Kate replied with a small yawn. "I'm ready,"

"Are you tired?" Adam asked.

"A little, I just didn't get a great night of sleep," Kate answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Your voice sounds weird," Adam pointed out. "Everything okay?"

"I probably just need a little water, there's nothing to worry about," Kate insisted.

"Kate, you really don't look to good," Adam said, concerned.

Kate smirked. "Well don't you know how to make a girl feel special,"

"I mean it," Adam said. "You look as though you may need medical attention. Are you sure you are not sick?"

"I'm fine, let's get back to training," Kate insisted, aiming for the training dummy.

Adam could see that her aim was quite off, by almost a full three feet. And by the way she swayed as she walked, Adam knew that wasn't a good sign. So he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Kate sighed.

"Taking you to the infirmary, because you, Miss Kate, are sick," Adam replied.

"Adam, I'm not- ACHEEW!" Kate sneezed.

"What was that you were saying?" Adam asked with a cocky grin.

"Adam, please don't take me to the infirmary," Kate pleaded, showing off her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"But Kate," Adam gapped. "You are sick and need help,"

"But I hate the infirmary! All those drugs and doctors and needles, it's freaky!" Kate whined.

"But you were just fine being in their earlier this week," Adam pointed out.

"Because none of it was being used on me!" Kate moaned. "And because I was watching over you, and that won out,"

Adam smiled. "Well, I'll be with you this time too Kate. And I won't let any scary doctors get at your with drugs or needles,"

"Aw, thank you Adam," Kate smiled.

"Unless necessary to maintain your health," Adam finished.

Kate widened her eyes, unamused. "Okay, let me down now!"

"I'm just trying to help you," Adam replied, nearing the infirmary.

"But Adam! You would help me more by taking me back to training," Kate argued.

"No. I know that you don't like this Kate, but if we don't get you looked at now, you could get even sicker, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Adam whimpered.

"Why not? Dying of the plague is better than visiting the doctor," Kate moaned.

The reference, however, deeply disturbed Adam. "I won't let you die of the plague Kate! I love you too much to let that happen!"

Just shy of the doorway Kate stopped Adam. "Adam, what did you just say,"

Adam looked down at her with his own big brown puppy dog eyes. "I said I love you too much to let that happen, so can we please go in now?"

Kate smiled and snuggled against him. "Sure Adam, just because I love you too, if you stay with me, I'll go in,"

"Thank the flying spaghetti monster!" Adam exclaimed, kissing her forehead, and entering the infirmary.

 ** _Later that night, somewhere on the mainland,_**

Taylor really had not thought this through. It was late, she could tell that. Not that she could see if it was dark, but she could feel the chill of the night against her bear shoulders. Taylor hadn't thought to bring a jacket, or any food, or a cell phone.

This whole running away thing really needed to be planned out. She could not just go back, could she? Taylor knew she would be in a heap of trouble, but would they really come looking for her? She now realized that she only ran away because she was upset, but what would the other's think? Taylor had no idea what her next move would be. She had been wondering around aimlessly for several hours now, without an inkling of where she was or what she was going to do.

Taylor did know that she was tired though. And a bit hungry. And quite cold.

But without a telephone, she couldn't call anyone to pick her up. Without any money, she couldn't get any food. And without her sight, she couldn't see what kind of help was around.

And the last thing she wanted to do was yell out helplessly until someone took pity on her. She was a bionic hero for crying out loud.

Suddenly her glasses vibrated, letting her know of an obstacle. Taylor stopped walking, reaching an arm out to feel around. Her fingers scratched against a cold brick wall.

"Great, I must be in some dark alleyway," Taylor muttered to herself.

"Yes, and dark alleyways are where people wandering alone tend to get murdered," A familiar voice pointed out as Taylor felt a firm hand grab her wrist.

"Hey!" Taylor snapped, trying to get out of the iron tight grasp. She failed, only to feel an actual metal cuff around her wrist.

"What do you, of all people, think you are doing?" Taylor sneered.

"I'm taking you home," Douglas stated, restricting her other wrist with the bionic signal interrupting cuffs.

"Why? What if I just leave again? What if I yell now and say I'm being kidnapped!" Taylor challenged.

"Technically, I am kidnapping you," Douglas snorted, pulling her towards his car. "If you yell, the cops will get us both in trouble: me for 'kidnapping' you and you for running away. And legally, I can't kidnap you if I am technically your father," Douglas shrugged.

"Why are you even bothering to take me back? I'd have thought that Mr. Davenport would just give up on me for causing so much trouble," Taylor huffed.

"Donnie wouldn't do that. Actually, he doesn't even know you left," Douglas said. "But I came after you, because I am not willing to give up on you,"

Taylor pouted as she felt herself being buckled into the car. "But what if I want you to give up on me? What if I don't want to be your daughter any more?"

Douglas shrugged after he got into the front seat. "You may want to stop being my daughter but that doesn't mean I'll stop being your father. Adam, Bree, and Chase decided long ago that I wasn't their father, but that hasn't stopped me from looking out for them and making sure they are safe. And I plan on doing the same for you,"

Due to the speed of the car, and the lack of distance Taylor had made from the island, it didn't take very long for them to get back to the hydro loop station. Douglas parked the car and walked over to Taylor's side door.

"Ready to go back now?" Douglas asked gently.

Taylor only nodded in response.

Douglas leaned in, unbuckled her, and undid the restraints.

"You really trust me not to run away?" Taylor asked in a whisper.

"I don't want you to look like a felon in front of your peers," Douglas replied, taking a firm hold of her arm as the walked to the hydro loop. "I sure had enough of that when I was your age; it isn't always fun,"

After stepping onto the hydro loop, it took a brief moment to arrive back at the academy. And though she couldn't see, Taylor felt like a million eyes were on her. But in reality, there was only two other people in the common area.

"Taylor you're back!" She heard a feminine voice cheer. Taylor then felt Bree's arms cling around her neck.

"H-Hey Bree," Taylor murmured.

"Oh Taylor, we have so much to catch up on-"

"Bree, I think that Douglas and Taylor need a little bit to talk," Donald interrupted.

"Fine," Bree grumbled as her father lead her out of the room. "How come we never talk that much?"

Donald shrugged. "We don't have that complicated a relationship,"

After the two had left and were out of earshot, Douglas turned to Taylor.

"Taylor-"

"I really don't feel like talking," Taylor murmured.

"But we need to," Douglas countered, pulling tow chairs over so they both could sit down. "Taylor, you recklessly endangered yourself by running away today, do you realize that? You could have been hurt, attacked, or kidnapped-"

"I was kidnapped," Taylor pointed out.

Douglas couldn't help but smile at his daughter's quick wit.

"I mean by someone who would have hurt you," he clarified.

"Well, you are a sociopath, how do I know you won't hurt me?" Taylor pointed out.

"Former Sociopath," Douglas corrected, a bit hurt. "And I'm your father, I would never hurt you-"

"Really? Because my last 'father' didn't bat an eye at the idea to causing any of his children harm," Taylor sneered, her voice dripping with venom.

Douglas hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "Taylor, I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you,"

Taylor sighed, she could feel his shaking. She knew she was being too tough on him, but she couldn't help it. "Krane told me he loved me once. But from the look on his face, I knew he was lying. As if it were some twisted joke. But I pretended that he meant it anyway, I let myself believe it, I lied to myself, and look what it lead to,"

The muscles in her face began to contort, twisting along with her emotions.

"Taylor-"

"It's nothing," Taylor murmured, taking off her glasses so they wouldn't get wet.

"Yes it is," Douglas replied, pulling her in and holding her tightly. "It's okay Taylor, you've had a long day, well a long past. It's perfectly natural to let our all the adrenaline out of your system,"

Taylor attempted to speak but she could only sob out any response. She buried herself into his sighed, letting the tears flow out.

"It's okay Taylor," Douglas cooed. "Just remember that I do love you, and I do want to be here for you,"

Taylor nodded, letting out a small yawn.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Douglas asked carefully.

Taylor shrugged. "I dunno," she whispered.

"Aren't you tired?" Douglas asked.

Taylor nodded. "But I don't want to go back to my dorm,"

"Why not?" Douglas questioned.

"Because the other girls will see me like this," Taylor murmured.

"You want to crash in my quarters tonight then?" Douglas asked gently.

Taylor looked up at him. "Can I?"

Douglas gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course,"

Taylor couldn't help but start to cry all over again.

"What's wrong?" Douglas gasped, feeling her cling to him.

"Just, thanks for being here," Taylor cried.

"Anytime," Douglas whispered. "Anytime,"

 **Oh, the feels. The feels.**

 **Please leave me a review and share your own feels from this chapter and take a guess at what bonding activities we will see in the future from out characters as they reach their "New Normal" on the island. Wow, it is late, I'm making bad puns again. Anyways, don't forget to review on the way out, as they give me the tingly happy sensations where my heart used to be and encourage me to update. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so, yes, if any one is still confused, Taylor IS Sarah, Douglas' daughter. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support for this story!**

 **Short Warning: The last half of this chapter has some more adult themes, but nothing is explicitly said or done. So, take that as you will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _2:30 am, Douglas' room,_**

Douglas was violently ripped from his sweet dreams by a dreadful scream. He jumped up and rushed towards the door to see what the emergency was. But before he could leave the room, Douglas realized that the sound came from his own room. And that he had woken up on his couch. And that his teenage daughter laid on his bed, trembling and sobbing.

Douglas rushed to her side, concerned. "What's wrong?"

When Douglas didn't get a response, he realized that she was still asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Taylor, it's just a nightmare," he said gently.

Unable to watch her suffering, Douglas put a hand on her shoulder, aiming to gently shake her enough to wake her up. But the slightest touch sent Taylor into a frenzy, she screamed and flinched away from his hand.

"Taylor, Taylor, it's okay," Douglas assured her.

"D-Douglas?" Taylor sniffled, attempting to sit up against the headrest.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Douglas asked gently.

"Ye-Yeah, I think I'll be fine," Taylor responded, trying to compose herself and not burst into tears again.

"Do you need some space then?" Douglas asked.

Taylor just shrugged, reaching out and finding his arm. "Do you have to go?"

Douglas shook his head. "No, I can stay right here. Whatever you need,"

"I'm sorry," Taylor murmured. "I'm sorry,"

"Taylor, it's fine. None of this is your fault," Douglas assured her.

"B-But, I've t-taken over your room and am waking you up," Taylor whimpered.

Douglas shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm fine with it,"

Taylor nodded and leaned against Douglas, still trembling.

"Hey, you're okay, you know that," Douglas cooed.

"I guess I'm just still a bit shaken up," Taylor muttered. "Sorry,"

"No, it's okay. I told you that," Douglas replied. "But you know what might help? Talking about it. Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me what got you so upset?"

Taylor buried her face into his shirt. "It was about him,"

"Him?" Douglas asked. "You mean Krane?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah,"

Douglas instinctively held her tighter. "What was he doing in your dream?"

"It, It was about this one time, wh-when I broke a weapon of his and he freaked out at me," Taylor whispered.

"Freaked out at you?" Douglas asked.

"Oh yeah, he yelled all these things about me. How I was useless, a trial and error, some other choice words I'd rather not repeat, and then-"

"Taylor?" Douglas asked, looking down at his daughter.

Taylor swallowed back the tears. "Then I told that I was useless, that I was his kid, and he laughed at me, told me that I was just an experiment, and then he gave me this," she whispered, pointing to a mark three quarters of the way up her arm.

"Is that a scar?" Douglas asked, angered. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been messing around with advanced weaponry-"

"Taylor, I'm not mad at you," Douglas assured her. "Krane's the one who's to blame. You did nothing wrong. He had no right to lay a finger on you,"

Taylor only nodded in response holding Douglas' arm with one hand and the sheets with the other. She squeezed both tightly.

"Taylor?" Douglas asked softly. "It's okay now,"

"No, it isn't okay. I'm a teenage girl, I shouldn't be having nightmares. Much less ones that freak me out so bad," Taylor whined.

"I'm sorry that you have them, but it isn't something you should be ashamed of," Douglas told her. "You were hurt, and it takes time to heal from that. I'm a grown man, and even I get nightmares,"

"About what?" Taylor whispered.

Douglas shrugged. "It depends. Sometimes about you kids, sometimes about other things,"

"You kids? The students would never-"

"Let me clarify, my kids," Douglas corrected. "You, Adam, Bree, and Chase,:

"Me?" Taylor asked.

"Well, baby Sarah. I haven't dreamt since I found out, so," Douglas shrugged.

"So... my real name is Sarah, huh?" Taylor asked.

Douglas nodded. "Sarah Giselle Vickers,"

Taylor crinkled her nose. "I have to admit, I don't really love that,"

"That's okay. No one is going to start calling you that. You can stay Taylor Krane," Douglas told her.

Taylor shifted uncomfortably. "I don't love half of that either," she murmured.

"Huh?" Douglas asked. "Oh, the Krane part,"

Taylor nodded. "The others may not remember him, but I do. He didn't want to be my father, why should I have to carry his name? Why should any of us?"

"That's a good point," Douglas said. "But I guess when you guys turn 18, or go through the paper work, you could change it to whatever you want to,"

"Anything I want?" Taylor asked, a rather large smile on her lips.

Douglas nodded. "Whatever you want. You could be Taylor Bond or Taylor Einstein or-"

"Or Taylor Davenport?" Taylor asked, hope creeping into her voice.

"Taylor, I think-"

She interrupted her hesitant sounding father. "It's okay. It was just an idea. I can handle being Taylor Krane," she said quickly.

"No, Taylor," Douglas smiled. "I was going to say, I think that if you want to be Taylor Davenport, we should go to the county office on Monday to get the paper work,"

"Really?" Taylor grinned. "You would really let me do that?"

"Of course," Douglas answered. "You are my daughter, you should have my name. Well ,if you want it,"

"I want it, I really do!" Taylor insisted.

"Then it's a plan then," Douglas grinned.

"There is just one other thing..." Taylor muttered.

Douglas looked at her. "And what is that?"

"Well, Adam, Bree, and Chase call their 'father' Mr. Davenport, but they call you Douglas. What do I get to call you? If I'm your daughter, do I get to call you Mr. Davenport?" Taylor asked.

Douglas resisted the urge to burst into either laughter or tears. "No Taylor, I don't need you to call me Mr. Davenport,"

Surprisingly, Taylor seemed disappointed by this. "Oh,"

"Why does that bother you?" Douglas asked.

"Well, The other's get to call their dad that, and I thought normal kids did that, and I just wanted to be normal like them," Taylor murmured.

"Taylor, normal kids don't call their parents that. If anything, you calling me Douglas is already more informal than that. Normal kids typically call their parents Mom and Dad," Douglas explained.

"So, can I call you dad then?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

Douglas grinned. "Of course you can,"

Taylor wrapped both of her arms around her father. "Thanks,"

"You don't need to thank me Taylor," Douglas told her.

"Yes, I do. Dad,"

 ** _12:30 pm, The supply closet,_**

"Adam, what are you doing in here?!" Kate demanded upon finding her boyfriend laying in a pile of towels.

Adam set down his tablet, which he had been using to enjoy a few recorded episodes of Funeral Mishaps, "I was just hiding," he murmured.

"Hiding?" Kate asked, a bit taken back. "I've been looking all over the academy for you, you didn't come to training or to lunch. And you haven't been answering our phone. Are you avoiding me? Because if so I don't want to be part-"

"Kate stop," Adam sighed. "I am hiding from Mr. Davenport. I left my phone behind so he couldn't track me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he mumbled.

Kate knelt down next to Adam in the pile of cleaned towels. "Why are you hiding from your father?"

"While, remember the other day when Tasha caught us?" Adam asked.

Kate blushed a bit and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I remember that. But what does that have to do with you hiding from Mr. Davenport?"

"Tasha insisted that Mr. Davenport needed to "talk" with me about it, and to be honest, I really don't want to have that conversation," Adam groaned. "So, I'm hiding!"

Kate tilted her head to the side. "What kind of conversation? Why is it so horrible?"

Adam shrugged. "Because it's going to be all about how I need to be responsible, especially with girls you know, and he's my father, so it would just be really awkward,"

"Why would it be awkward? It's not like we did anything wrong," Kate said. She then quickly turned to face him, panicked. "We didn't do anything wrong, did we? Did I do something wrong-"

Adam put an arm around her to calm her down. "No Kate, you didn't do anything wrong,"

Kate leaned her head against his chest. "Then why are you so scared?" she whispered.

"I'm not anymore. You're right Kate, there is nothing to be scared about," Adam smiled. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Just some anti-biotics and chip update and I was better within the hour. I was even able to train and everything today," Kate replied.

"Yeah, sorry I missed our session," Adam apologized.

"It's okay Adam," Kate smiled. "I'm sure we can make it up some other time,"

"Like right now?" Adam asked. "If we are both free-"

Kate shrugged. "I was thinking that if we were both free right now that we could something else. Something fun,"

"Like getting a group of students to enact a live game of fruit ninja in the kitchen?" Adam grinned.

Kate smiled shyly. "Maybe something a little more private. You know, just you and I. There are several guest rooms not being used,"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What would we want to do in- Oh," he realized.

Kate blushed. "Yeah,"

"But Kate, are you sure?" Adam asked, hesitant.

"Of course," Kate insisted. "But, if you don't look at me that way-"

"Kate, you that I think you are beautiful. I just, I just don't want to do anything that you aren't ready for," Adam said carefully.

"I'm ready," Kate whispered into his ear. "Aren't you?"

Adam couldn't help it, her excitement was contagious. "I'm ready if you are,"

Kate wove her hands into his own and helped him off the ground. "Let's go then,"

It took them less than two minutes to get their, but it felt like an eternity to Adam. With each step, his heart beat raced faster and his hands began to sweat.

Just nerves, right? He thought, taking a deep breath before entering the bedroom.

It was all going way too fast.

The kissing, the undressing, the touching.

Kate was beautiful, and he loved her. But she was so small, and fragile. He was terrified.

"Adam, are you okay?" Kate asked.

"I'm-I'm, I just need a second," Adam replied, gasping.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling all right?" Kate asked, taking a step back.

"I- uh, yeah," Adam murmured, kneeling onto the ground. His breath unsteady, vision blurry, muscles shaking, it was getting hard to function.

Kate grabbed her cell phone and stepped behind Adam. She simultaneously dialed the other mentor's number and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. Soothing him until his brother picked up, Kate put her arm across his neck and chest in the shape of a v from behind him to hold him steady.

"Kate, what's up?" Chase asked from across the line.

"Chase, I'm here with Adam, but the guest rooms. He really isn't doing too well. I think I need help getting him to the infirmary,"

"I'll be there soon," Chase replied before hanging up.

Kate turned her full attention back to Adam, who was now crying uncontrollably. "It's okay Adam, you are going to be just fine," she cooed.

But she had to admit, she was now very freaked out herself. What was happening?

 **That last part, I've never really written anything like that before. But this is always what I imagined would happen between Adam and a girl he truly cares about. And the best part: Now he** ** _has_** **to have an awkward talk with Mr. Davenport. Pobrecito. Could anyone tell from my hints what is happening to Adam? Oh, and this chapter is in memory of the ghost of Krane, a man who will haunt many forever. Mainly Taylor and Douglas. But others too.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks~AzulaTano**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Chapter 14!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Ding ding ding, you are correct. Adam did have a panic attack of sorts.**

 **DirtKid: Love the pun XD.**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yes, Taylor finally got what she wanted. Or did she... And Mr. Davenport's talk, oh, it'll be awkward. But we won't see most of it.**

 **Susz: I'm sorry if you felt at all uncomfortable, but this story is rated T and I did give a warning at the start of the last chapter. I love getting your support, but I don't want to get any more nightmares: If it freaks you out, you don't have to read it. Luckily, I don't plan to have anything graphic in this story, just mentions and brief conversations. It's up to you, I can't make you read it and I can't stop you. I just hope that if you do, that you enjoy the fluff and emotions I try to convey as I explore the human experience and my writing style as an author.**

 **Without further ramblings,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"Adam? Adam, can you here me?" Chase asked, standing in front of his unresponsive brother.

Adam remained on the floor, on his knees. The moment he heard Chase's voice he broke into tears.

"It's okay Adam," Kate whispered, holding him tightly. Adam's breathing calmed down a bit, Kate being the only thing to comfort him.

"Do you think we can get him to the infirmary?" Chase asked. He took note of his brother's unsteady breathing, his intense sweating, and inability to speak.

"We can try," Kate responded. She looked to Adam. "Hey, Adam, do you think you can try to stand up?" she asked gently.

Adam nodded meekly, attempting to rise with Kate's assistance. But with his first step, he half collapsed, and would have fell if not for his brother stepping in and helping him on the other side.

It took them a solid twenty minutes, but Kate and Chase managed to get Adam up to the infirmary, where Mr. Davenport and the doctor on call were waiting.

Mr. Davenport took Adam from them and helped him onto the table. "You two can go wait in the hall if you want," Donald told them.

Kate and Chase obediently nodded and followed those directions. They each took a seat outside the door, sitting in silence for about seven minutes.

"So, what happened?" Chase asked in nothing more than a whispered.

"I, I don't know," Kate sighed, nearly in tears. "He just kind of broke down,"

"What was going on at the time?" Chase asked out of curiosity.

"Uh, nothing important," Kate shrugged, looking away from Chase.

"Hey, Kate,"

"Yeah?" Kate asked.

"You do realize your shirt is on inside out, right?" Chase asked hesitantly.

"Shut up Chase,"

 ** _1:15, In the Infirmary,_**

It took the doctor a good twenty minutes to exam Adam while letting him calm down.

"So, what's wrong with Adam?" Donald asked worriedly.

"It appears the boy was undergoing some sort of anxiety, or a panic attack," The doctor replied. "His vitals are fine, and he is slowly returned back to normal. He doesn't have a history of anxiety problems does he?"

Donald shook his head. "No, he's a pretty happy kid,"

"And history of mental illness in the family?" The doctor asked.

Donald huffed. "Have you met my brother?"

The doctor sighed. "If this doesn't happen again, it should be fine. Just let Adam relax and after a short while he will be his regular self again. But if it happens again, let us know immediately so we can do something to combat any future problems,"

Donald nodded. "Thanks. Can I see my son now?"

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the man's way.

Donald entered the small room, where Adam was laying on his side, holding the bleak white pillow tightly in his muscular arms.

"Hey Adam," Donald said gently.

"Hi Mr. Davenport," Adam murmured.

Donald pulled up a chair and sat down by his son. "How are you feeling?"

Adam shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I'm sorry,"

"There is nothing to be sorry about Adam. We are all just glad you are okay," Donald replied. Seeing the teenage boy so distraught reminded Donald of when Adam was just a timid, small child.

"Adam, buddy, can you talk to me?" Donald asked carefully.

"About what?" Adam asked timidly.

"About earlier," Donald asked. "I just want to know what got you so worked up?"

Adam shrugged and burrowed himself farther into the bed. "I dunno,"

"Adam," Donald repeated, a bit firmer.

"I just wanted to make Kate happy," Adam groaned from behind the pillow.

"How?" Donald asked, utterly confused. Until he put two and two together. The two of them. In the bedroom. Following what Tasha found earlier. "Oh, Adam,"

"Please, don't say anything. I know your disappointed in me," Adam cried.

"Adam," Donald sighed. "I'm not disappointed with you,"

"You-You're not?" Adam asked surprised.

"I may not be thrilled about what you have been doing in your spare time, but I'm not mad or disappointed," Donald assured him. "I just want to make sure that you are okay,"

"Well, I'm okay now," Adam said.

"But you weren't a little bit ago. Why? What caused you to react like this?" Donald prodded.

"I guess, I guess I was just scared," Adam murmured.

"Why were you scared?" Donald asked.

"I just didn't want to hurt her," Adam whispered.

Donald sighed. "Adam, Kate knows you would never hurt her,"

"Of course I don't want to, but what if I do on accident? I have super strength, and she is so small," Adam murmured.

Donald put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Adam, that's a perfectly rational thing to be afraid of, even though I doubt you'll ever hurt her. As long as you're careful, Kate will be fine,"

Adam nodded.

"But, on the other hand, you and Kate need to make sure you are being responsible," Donald added.

Adam knew where this was going. "Mr. Davenport, do we really need to have this talk right now?"

Donald nodded. "This is a conversation we need to have. Adam, I understand being a teenage boy, I really do-"

"Mr. Davenport!"

"And I understand the need-"

"Please, just stop talking," Adam begged.

But despite his protests, Mr. Davenport had to continue this conversation.

 ** _1:45pm, In the common area,_**

"Hey Taylor," Douglas smiled when he noticed his daughter had entered the room.

Taylor took a seat next to him. "Hey," she said, clicking her fingers on the table.

"Is everything alright?" Douglas asked, noticing her nervous behavior.

Taylor nodded. "Of course,"

"Okay," Douglas replied gently.

"Hey, um, Dad?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Douglas responded.

"Would it be okay, I mean, if you are okay with it-"

"What do you need Taylor?" Douglas asked, eager to do what ever he could for her.

Taylor moved her back against the chair. "I, I just had a few questions for you,"

Douglas turned so he could better face her. "Go ahead, shoot,"

"Um, okay, so where was I born?" Taylor asked.

"Davenport, Iowa," Douglas answered.

"There's a city called Davenport? I'm surprised Mr. Davenport hasn't brought that up. Or bought it," Taylor snickered.

"Well, that is a long story for another day," Douglas sighed with a smile.

"Okay, so what day was I born on?" Taylor asked.

"March 21st," Douglas replied.

"That's coming up pretty soon," Taylor commented.

"And?"

"And, that means that my birthday is coming up soon," Taylor told him.

"Are you trying to hint at something?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm just saying, you do have like, 16 birthdays to make up for,"

"Well, you have 16 father's days to make up for," Douglas countered.

"Touché," Taylor muttered, deciding to continue. "So, what's your middle name?"

"Orville," Douglas replied casually.

Taylor did her best not to snicker. "Really?"

Douglas shrugged. "It's better than Donnie's middle name,"

"Where were you born?"

"Jackson, Mississippi,"

"How old are you?"

"No comment,"

"Favorite color?"

Douglas turned to her. "Why would you want to know my favorite color?"

Taylor shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know, I just thought it would be nice to know,"

"Blue," Douglas replied.

Taylor took a deep breath. "Just one more, for now,"

"Sure, anything," Douglas said.

"Do, Do I look like her?" Taylor asked quietly.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Her? Who is her- oh. Your mother? Well, a bit. I mean, you have her complexion, and her hair. Why?"

Taylor shifted uncomfortably. "I just, never saw her, I wanted to know what I got from her, you know? I can't help but wonder what else of her's I will take after," she murmured.

Douglas put a hand on her shoulder. "Taylor, there is nothing in your genes that say you are going to turn out like her. You understand that, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I know,"

With her super sensitive hearing, Taylor detected Leo's dainty footsteps approaching. "Hey Leo,"

"Hey Guys," Leo said, "Big D needs us in the mentor's quarters, something about an important family meeting?" he shrugged.

"We better go then," Douglas muttered, helping Taylor up.

"Why is Taylor coming?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out at the family meeting," Taylor quipped, causing Douglas to grin.

Leo brushed it off and walked with them to the quarters.

 **Muh ha ha ha. I ended this chapter. A little short, but there is more to come with Spring Break on the way. Along with another surprise story. XD, I'm excited. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! ~AzulaTano.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome everyone to chapter 15! Thinking of this story has made me emotional, knowing that very soon it will be an end. But a huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story, by reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means more to me than you probably realize.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Leo entered the mentor's quarters, friend and uncle on his tail. He had to admit, Douglas' know it all grin was driving Leo up all. How come he knew what this was about?

And if Leo didn't know any better, he would have said that Taylor knew as well.

Upon arrival, Leo noticed both Bree and Chase sitting on the sofa impatiently.

"Do you guys have any idea what this is about?" Leo asked.

Chase just shrugged while his sister smiled gleefully. "Oh, just an idea," Bree giggled as Taylor sat down next to her.

"Wait- what?" Leo inquired.

"Relax Leo, Donnie will be here soon and we can start with him," Douglas smirked, taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Can someone please just tell me what is going on?" Leo groaned.

"I will," Donald proclaimed, entering the room with Adam. Both men's faces were an unusual red color, as if they were embarrassed about their entrance. Donald helped his son into the opposite arm chair.

"How are you feeling Adam?" Douglas asked.

"I'm fine now," Adam said quietly.

"Are you sure? Is that what this meeting is about?" Leo asked.

Donald shook his head. "Don't worry, Adam will be fine,"

"Wait, so is this meeting about Adam and Kate then?" Chase asked.

"What about Adam and Kate?" Leo asked, turning to his brother.

"About their relationship. I thought this meeting was about the whole 'mentor dating a student' issue," Chase replied.

"What?! Adam, why didn't you tell me that you were dating Kate?" Leo asked.

Adam sighed. "We weren't really telling anyone," he said, turning to Chase. "How did you know?"

Chase shrugged. "I have my ways,"

"We spied on you," Bree admitted. "But hey, it's fine. I'm pretty sure the whole academy already knows,"

"The whole academy? I doubt it," Leo said. "If it got past me then-"

"No, no, the rest of the students know," Taylor smirked. "Even I can see behind all the sneaking around Adam and Kate have been doing,"

"What? So everyone knew about this except me?" Leo huffed.

"Yeah," the rest of the room concluded.

Adam looked away, blushing. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to be having with the rest of his family. But hey, it was better than his earlier conversation with his father.

"Guys, that isn't what this family meeting is about," Donald sighed.

"Then what is it about?" Leo moaned. "I can't take it much longer,"

"It's about a new addition to the family," Donald said. "Or rather, a reunited one,"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"That would be me," Taylor answered, instantly feeling a pair of arms around her.

"Yes!" Bree cheered.

"What about Taylor?" Adam asked, equally confused as Leo.

"I'm your sister," Taylor answered slowly.

"How?" Adam asked.

"Giselle was right," Douglas spoke up. "Taylor, as it turns, really is our daughter Sarah,"

"So, you really are Sarah then?" Chase asked distantly.

"Are we going to call you that now?" Adam asked.

Taylor shook her head. "No. I even got my official birth certificate in the mail. My corrected birth certificate," she smiled, directing it towards her father.

"Corrected?" Chase asked.

"Yep, as of today, I am officially Taylor Louise Davenport," Taylor responded.

Bree squealed with uncontainable excitement and squeezed her sister tighter. "This is amazing,"

"I'm glad you're taking this so well," Donald smiled.

"Of course!" Bree insisted. "I've wanted a sister for basically my whole life, and now, I finally got her! Another girl! We can do our hair together, and our hair and nails, and we can talk about clothing and girl stuff that the boys can never comprehend!" Bree envisioned.

"Wait, what?" Taylor asked.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun! I don't have class this afternoon, we could go straight to the mall and-"

"Bree, let's try not to overwhelm Taylor with all of this, okay?" Douglas heeded her.

"Fine," Bree huffed, tightening her grip on Taylor. "But I'm not giving her up that easily,"

"No one says you have to," Taylor smiled. "Let's just not jump into total makeovers just yet. I don't think you want me trying to curl your hair or apply anything to your face,"

"Why? I trust you," Bree promised her.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Hot metal curling irons, pointed applicators, and a blind stylist. Good idea Bree,"

Bree shrunk back into the couch while her brother's snickered. "Oh, sorry,"

"It's okay Bree," Taylor shrugged. "Let's just do something that won't end in disaster,"

"Well, maybe we can got to the mall, or to a concert Friday night," Bree suggested.

"That would be awesome, but can we move that to Saturday?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, why?" Bree asked.

"I'll be out of town," Taylor whispered.

"Out of town?" Leo echoed.

"Dad and I are going on a little... excursion," Taylor responded. Judging by the distance sound of her voice, the other's quickly dropped the subject.

 ** _Friday Morning, Brook City Maximum Security Prison,_**

"Taylor, are you sure about this?" Douglas asked as the stood mere feet away from the holding cells.

Taylor nodded. "I need to talk to her,"

Douglas looked up at the guards. "Go ahead then, let her in," he ordered.

The guards parted and lead Taylor to the small visiting room. There lay a long silver, rectangular table, one chair on each of its longer sides. The side closest to the door was meant for Taylor. This can be determined because in the other chair sat the one and only Giselle Vickers. There was no glass or barrier between them, but the chains adorning Giselle's orange jump suit kept her from lashing out. No longer in her prime, her short stay in the high security facility had taken a toll on her.

"You came," Giselle whispered, a bit taken back by the sudden visit.

Taylor, unable to see how her mother's condition had deteriorated in prison, felt no sympathy for the deranged woman. Keeping her head high, she sat in the opposite chair. "I did,"

"Sarah," Giselle started, reaching a hand towards her.

Taylor jerked back, even though she knew the restraints would prevent Giselle from touching her. "You lay on finger on me and the guards and my father will be in here,"

"Why are you here?" Giselle asked numbly. "Sarah, I'm sorry if I scared you but-"

"No buts. And please, stop calling me Sarah," Taylor sighed.

"But that is your name," Giselle replied calmly. "You are Sarah,"

"I was Sarah," Taylor corrected. "But that girl is gone,"

"No, she isn't," Giselle gasped. "You are right here in front of me!"

Taylor just shook her head. "No, she has been gone a very long time. The moment you gave me to Krane, I became S-1, not Sarah,"

"But you are my daughter, my little girl," Giselle cried. "You're right here,"

"I am not your daughter," Taylor snapped. "You didn't want me, you made that very clear when you sold me to that mad man,"

"I had no choice," Giselle retorted.

"Why? Why did you have no other option? Why go through all the trouble to fake my death and hurt my father and I?" Taylor growled.

Giselle looked at Taylor and sighed. "I had a budding career, dreams of greatness! I couldn't raise a kid, especially not with a man I didn't love. I needed to give myself my best chance,"

"Then why didn't you just let Douglas raise me on his own? He was willing! Or at least give me up to a family that would have taken care of me..." Taylor murmured.

"Taylor, I couldn't give you up for adoption with Douglas' consent, and I knew I would never get it from him," Giselle informed her.

"So you sold me to a dangerous man who ran countless experiments on me?" Taylor countered.

"I'm so sorry Taylor," Giselle cried. Taylor sat for a few minutes while the woman sobbed until Giselle finally composed herself. "That's why when I found you, I knew I had to get you back. I had to help you,"

"Help me? You tried to get rid of my bionics!" Taylor screeched.

"I wanted to undo what Krane did to you," Giselle defended.

"Well that's impossible now! You can't take away the years of experiments, neglect and abuse!" Taylor huffed.

"Then what can I do to help you?" Giselle asked desperately.

Taylor withdrew a folder from her bag, along with a black pen. "You can sign these abandonment papers and give up any claims custody of me,"

"And this, this will help you? Make you happy? Is this what you really want?" Giselle asked.

Taylor nodded. "I do,"

"Okay then, hand them over," Giselle whispered. Taylor slid the paper's across the table and rolled the pen to her. Giselle took a deep breath. Maybe if she didn't fully sign them, then Taylor would have to come back. It's not like Taylor could see what she wrote. This wouldn't be the end. But Douglas, he would tell her. And maybe instead of Taylor her next visitor would be an angry ex. So instead she flourished her distinct signature across the pages and returned them to her now former daughter.

"Thank you," Taylor whispered, suddenly standing up.

"I'm, I'm happy that you came," Giselle sniffled. "It was really good to see you, to know that you are okay,"

Taylor nodded. "I'm more than okay. Or at least, I will be," she said, heading towards the door.

"Good bye Sar-," Giselle stopped herself. "Good bye Taylor,"

"Good bye Giselle," Taylor said quickly before rushing into the hallway.

Douglas looked up to see his daughter fast approaching. Tears welling in her eyes, Taylor had to take her glasses off. She knew that if she cried, they would get wet, and she could not let that happen. But sadly, taking them off was a tale tell sign that something was wrong.

Her father began walking towards her. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

Taylor dropped her folder, letting the papers spill across the floor. She let herself fall as well, but into her father's arms. "She signed it," Taylor cried into his shirt.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Douglas asked gently.

"Yes, I got exactly what I wanted," Taylor sniffled. "I got closure, don't you?" she asked, motioning to the visitation center.

Douglas shrugged. "I'm okay," he told her. Douglas knew that going in there would only make him more angry, not at peace with any of what had happened. The only thing, he knew, that would bring him any comfort was being with Taylor, and making sure she was alright.

"Can we go home know then?" Taylor asked tearfully.

Douglas gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, let's go home,"

 ** _One Month Later,_**

Taylor sat in the cafeteria, enjoying lunch with her sister. While she may have gotten off of the whole make up issue, she failed to get out of Bree's hair guilt trip. So Taylor sat with her head held high, her hair braided eloquently by her fore mentioned sister. It's not like Taylor could see it anyways, it made Bree happy, and other people told her it looked good. So all around, a win.

Taylor's train of thought was dismantled the moment Adam came running into the room.

"Adam, what's up?" Bree asked.

"I, um, had a question for you two," Adam murmured uncomfortably.

"About what?" Taylor asked.

"Well, you see, I, uh, found something in the bathroom trash can and I-"

"Adam! Didn't you and Mr. Davenport already have this talk? You know about the female anatomy and what not," Bree pointed out.

"And if you had any questions about it, you really shouldn't be asking your sisters," Taylor added.

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. I found something else, and I feel it would be rather important to find out who it belongs to,"

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

Adam's face reddened a bit. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it aloud. So, have either of you left something rather important in the trash can recently?"

Bree groaned. "Because I have no idea what you mean, I am going to say no,"

"Same here," Taylor sighed, grabbing another bite of her sandwich.

"Fine, thanks for being no help!" Adam muttered, swiftly leaving the cafeteria.

The girls shrugged off their brother's odd behavior, but Adam went back the the mentor's quarters. In his secret hiding place, Adam had hidden a sealed plastic bag that contained the object in question.

A positive pregnancy test.

 **Muh ha ha ha ha. The next chapter, our final chapter, should clear everything up. So please, leave a review and remind me if there are any other holes I have left uncovered, or anything else you really wanted to see happen in this story. Thank you all. ~AzulaTano**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, don't shoot me. Okay? I originally wanted this to be 16 chapters (A good, squared number) but I need to split this into a least to chapters. And since 17 is an ugly, prime number, I might be expanding this story a little bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Adam knew he had to be smart about this. That he had to think things through. Unfortunately for Adam, thinking for long periods of time was not his forte. It wasn't even his piano.

So, how many females had access to that bathroom? Bree, of course, because it was adjacent to her quarters. Taylor could have been as well, as she frequently visited her siblings there. But both of them had seemed so confused by his questions, he doubted the test could have belonged to either of them.

Tasha visited several times in the past month, but she slept in Mr. Davenport's private quarters. Why wouldn't she use the bathroom in there?

Leo and Chase were both males, so no luck there. There was only one other person who had been around lately, his girlfriend Kate.

"Kate," Adam muttered as the realization hit him like a brick wall.

Adam no longer had a choice about thinking hard, he had no control over the flood of thoughts that overwhelmed him. _What am I going to do?_ Adam thought. _Who do I talk to about this? Do I tell people? Wait- why has Kate not told me yet?_

"I need to find her," Adam murmured, leaving the mentor's quarters.

 ** _12:15, The Academy Cafeteria,_**

Finally, it was Adam's favorite time of the day. Only for the first time in two months, Adam was actually nervous for lunch.

"Hey Adam," Kate beamed up at him when she noticed he entered the room.

"Hi Kate," Adam said quietly, taking a seat across from her.

"Adam, are you okay?" Kate asked, noticing his timid behavior.

"I'm fine," Adam insisted. "How are you doing?"

"Eh, I've been better," Kate shrugged.

"How so?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I've just been a little bit nauseated this morning. But I'm sure it's nothing," Kate shrugged.

Morning sickness, check. "Have you thought about going to the infirmary to get checked out?" Adam asked.

"No, it's not that bad," Kate assured him.

"What are you eating?" Adam questioned, noticing the perfectly balanced meal on Kate's plate. The food itself may have seemed normal for most people, but it was extremely odd for Kate.

"Just what I felt like eating," Kate shrugged.

Cravings, check. "But Kate, are you really sure that you are feeling okay? I don't want any more of this plague business that you-"

"Stop it with the whole plague thing! It was a joke Adam!" Kate snapped, rather ferociously. But just as sudden as the anger came, it vanished. Leaving in it's wake a tearful Kate. "Oh Adam, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Emotional bursts of anger, check. "It's okay Kate," Adam smiled. He had got her now. "So," he said, changing the subject, "How would you feel about coming with me to Mission Creek tomorrow night? We are having a family dinner back at the house and it would be really nice if you would come,"

"Sure," Kate smiled. "It would be fun to have dinner with your family, even if I already know them,"

"I know, but this would give you a chance to meet my family more and get to know them better," Adam reasoned.

"Sounds good," Kate smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Oh, just a cramp," Kate told him. "Nothing to big,"

"Okay," Adam responded with a calm exterior, even though on the inside he could not stop himself from smiling. Something told him that soon, very soon, a new addition would be made to the family.

 ** _1:45, the Training Area,_**

"And why do we have to help with this again?" Leo groaned.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I've been teaching my daughters self defense for weeks now, and they need opponents who aren't practice dummies,"

"Why not just get two other students?" Chase asked.

Douglas smiled. "Because having you two here qualifies this as family bonding," he replied cheekily.

"But we already have that dinner tomorrow night, shouldn't that cover my family bonding quota for the month?" Leo gulped, taking a step away from Bree.

Bree laughed, mostly because when he took a step away from her, Leo stepped closer to Taylor.

"Ah! Attacker!" Taylor giggled, grabbing Leo by the shoulders.

Chase extended his arm to point towards Leo. "Taylor! He wasn't ready-" Chase was cut off by his other sister grabbing his out stretched arm and flinging him across the room.

"How is this self defense?" Leo groaned.

"What is going on in here?" Donald gasped, seeing his two boys so damaged as he entered the room.

"Self defense lesson," Bree replied with a careful smile.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Nice try Bree, but it looks like you two are trying to beat up your brothers,"

"Relax Don," Douglas huffed. "The girls were trying out a few moves I taught them. And getting the boys involved, well that just adds to the family bonding time," he snickered.

Donald raised an eyebrow. "That's rich coming from you,"

Douglas brushed it off and walked back over to Taylor, who now had Leo in a head lock. "Honey, make sure you keep your grip on your left tight, or else he could slip right through,"

"Big D!" Leo cried.

"Douglas!" Donald snapped.

"What?!" Douglas gasped. "I am just trying to spend some time with my daughter while teaching her the life skills to keep herself safe in the world!"

Donald freed Leo from Taylor's grip. "Doesn't mean you can just go around doing whatever you want,"

Taylor released Leo and stepped back. "Sorry Uncle Donald," Taylor whispered. She didn't want to admit it, but his shouting was making her want to curl up in a ball on the other side of the island.

Douglas put a comforting arm around Taylor. "You're fine Taylor, it's my fault,"

Donald nodded. "Yep, it's all his fault,"

Douglas glared at his brother. "Really?"

"Really," Donald smirked, until he noticed how uncomfortable Taylor still was. "But everything's fine now. No one is mad," he said for Taylor's sake.

"O-Okay," Taylor murmured.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow night?" Donald asked, trying to change the subject.

This seemed to brighten Taylor up, although she still stayed planted firmly in her father's arms. "Yeah! Aunt Tasha even said I could help her and Dad make dinner!" Taylor grinned.

Even though they had only meet twice, Tasha and her niece hit it off. Taylor was excited to see her aunt again tomorrow night.

"That sounds fun," Donald smiled.

"Anyways, it is time for actual training, so we better go get ready," Chase piped up.

"Must you ruin everything?" Bree sneered, releasing her brother from her grip.

"Let's go," Chase whispered to Leo, and the two dashed out the room.

"Right behind you boys!" Bree smirked, running after them,

Oh, what a normal day, March 21st.

 ** _6:15, The hallway outside the common area,_**

"Dad, is something wrong?" Taylor asked as Douglas lead her down the corridor.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just a surprise," Douglas grinned.

"What kind of a surprise?" Taylor asked.

"The kind that stays a surprise," Douglas replied, leading her to the doorway. "That is, until you're ready,"

"I'm ready," Taylor said, stepping into the common area.

She had to admit, that with her enhanced senses, sometimes shouting startled her a bit. Now, when the large group of people shouted, "Surprise!" Taylor was more than startled. And the small vibration from the left of her glasses alerted her of someone on her side.

"Ah!" Taylor shrieked, lashing out at the person nearest to her.

"Taylor!" Leo groaned, holding onto his side as he fell to the ground. Chase and Adam knelt down to help their step brother up.

Meanwhile, Bree ran up to Taylor and threw her arms around her, unafraid of Taylor's reflexes. "Happy Birthday Taylor!"

"Thanks Bree!" Taylor smiled. "But what is going on,"

"We are having a birthday party for you, duh," Logan answered from the other side of her.

"But how did you know-" Taylor turned on her heels to face her father. "Dad! You told them, didn't you?"

Douglas shrugged innocently. "They only had a 1 out of 365 chance of being right without me,"

Taylor laughed and hugged her father. "Thank you,"

"Thank your friends, they did all the work in setting this up," Douglas informed her, hugging her back as well.

"Thanks guys," Taylor smiled. "It means a lot,"

"You welcome from all of us," Bree said quickly. "Now come on, let's go dance!" she cheered, getting excited as the music started up.

After a while of dancing, Taylor was tuckered out. "Bree, maybe we could take a break for a little while?"

"I have a better idea!" Bree giggled.

"I really just want to sit down," Taylor protested as her sister dragged her to a table.

"You can!" Bree replied. "While you open your presents,"

"Okay than," Taylor said, taking a seat.

"Me first!" Donald exclaimed, rushing to set the box delicately in her hands. "An awesome birthday gift from your awesome uncle,"

"Wait, we have another uncle?" Adam asked, completely oblivious.

Kate nudged Adam's arm. "I think he was referring to himself,"

"Oh, embarrassing," Adam whispered in her ear, resulting in a few giggles from Kate.

Taylor carefully unwrapped the box . "Thank you Uncle Donald," she said, standing up to give her uncle a hug.

"Happy Birthday Taylor," Donald smiled, hugging her back.

"Now, now, it's my turn," Douglas cut in, handing her a small unwrapped box.

"What is this? Jewelry?" Taylor asked, shaking the box and hearing a harsh jingle.

"No," Douglas smiled. "Something better,"

Taylor opened the box. "A key? Is there a door I need to unlock or-"

"No," Douglas laughed. "You present is outside. It just needs the key to start,"

"Wait, does that mean- Yes!" Taylor shrieked, hugging her father. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Adam turned to Leo and whispered to him, "Isn't that a bad idea? Giving a vehicle to blind girl?"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I heard that. And for your information, it is a self driving car. And it's voice activated,"

"Oh, much better," Adam nodded before returning back to the crowd. And by the time they finished presents, the rest of kids did the same.

As the teenagers went back to their partying, the two fathers hung out at the back of the room.

"Wow," Douglas murmured.

"What?" Donald asked.

"I just, I just never would have imagined life being like this," Douglas replied.

Donald nodded. "I know. It's like some sort of happy, normal routine,"

Douglas turned to his brother. "Well, for now. How do you think the kids will react to the news tomorrow night?"

Donald shrugged. "I can only hope that they will be happy, or at the very least okay with it,"

"I'm sure they will be," Douglas smiled. "This family's pretty invincible,"

"You can say that again," Donald muttered.

 **So? Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it means a lot and I enjoy reading them. Yes there is A pregnancy, but no, I won't tell you who it is yet. Ha ha. Thanks Everyone ~AzulaTano**


	17. Chapter 17

**I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or supported this story. It means so much to me! I am happy you have been enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this little last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 ** _The next night, at the Davenport Residence, Mission Creek California,_**

Adam was usually very good at small talk. By although this topic was small right now, it was going to grow a lot over the next eight to nine months.

"Adam, you okay?" Kate asked, noticing his silence.

Adam snapped away from his thoughts and back to his surroundings. He, Kate, Bree and Leo were sitting in the living room. Tasha, Taylor and Douglas were busy making dinner, while Chase, and Donald were doing who knows what down in the lab.

"Yeah," Adam murmured.

"You sure?" Kate asked, seeing how he was slightly trembling and breathing uneasy.

"I'm fine," Adam assured her with a small smile. "Be right back," he said, standing up suddenly and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Douglas," Adam whispered.

Douglas turned away from the stove towards his son. "What's up Adam?"

"I'm just, I'm a little, you know," Adam mumbled.

Douglas understood immediately and took off his adorable apron. "Want to head upstairs?"

Adam nodded as Douglas lead him up the stairs.

"Adam, where are you going?" Kate asked from the couch.

"We just need to do something real quick," Douglas intercepted. "We'll be down before dinner,"

Kate nodded slowly before turning around back to her conversation with the others.

Douglas took Adam into one of the spare bedrooms and helped him sit down on the bed.

"I hate this," Adam growled.

"I know Adam," Douglas sighed. "But these pass, remember? Just remember to keep taking deep breaths and doing your exercises,"

"I'm sorry Douglas," Adam whispered, closing his eyes while he followed instructions.

"You have nothing to apologize for Adam," Douglas assured him. "You can't stop yourself from having these attacks. But it's okay,"

"At least it's just a small one," Adam whispered to himself.

"That's good," Douglas commented.

After twenty minutes of breathing, exercises, and talking with Douglas, Adam had finally deescalated enough. "I think I'm ready to go back down," Adam told him.

"Okay," Douglas said, "But first can I ask if anything got you worked up in the first place?"

Adam just shrugged and looked away.

"I mean, I know we've talked about how most of the time these are just caused by chemical imbalances in your brain, but occasionally you set yourself off Adam. I just want to make sure that there is nothing else we can do to stop any possible stress," Douglas continued.

"I, I was about to talk to Kate," Adam murmured.

Douglas nodded. "But you talk to Kate all the time. Why was that any different?"

"I was going to ask her about what I found," Adam replied.

"And what did you find?" Douglas asked.

Adam took a deep breath before replying. "I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash can of our bathroom. It wasn't Bree's or Taylor's, and Kate's been acting a bit off and hasn't been feeling well recently, so, I just thought, and I was going to ask her, but, but-"

Douglas put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's okay,"

"I just wanted to confirm if she was pregnant, and if I was really going to be a Dad," Adam murmured.

"That sounds like a very important conversation you two need to have," Douglas nodded.

"I'm just nervous," Adam mumbled.

"That's understandable," Douglas told him. "But no matter what, you'll be okay. And hey, if you do get to become a Dad, you have an entire family here to help you. Trust me, being a dad is one of the most enriching experiences life can give you,"

"Really?" Adam asked, looking up at his father.

Douglas smiled and nodded. "Really. I remember, the moment the nurse put you in my arms after you were born, I couldn't contain myself,"

Adam nodded, trying to contain all of his thoughts. "I really need to talk to her about this, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. Should I have her come up here? We got at least another half hour before dinner," Douglas informed him.

Adam smiled. "Could you?"

"Sure, just one second," Douglas replied, rushing down the stairs. "Hey Kate!"

Kate looked up from her conversation once again. "Is everything okay with Adam?"

Douglas smiled. "He's just fine. But he found a funny video of a cat and wanted to show it to you. He's in the spare bedroom,"

"Thanks," Kate said, standing up and headed upstairs.

"Wait, I want to see a funny cat video!" Leo said, shooting out of his seat.

"Just Kate," Douglas asserted.

"Why?" Leo asked. "I enjoy a hilarious feline just as the next person,"

"Believe me, you want to stay down here," Douglas told him.

"Fine," Leo huffed, sitting back down.

 ** _Upstairs,_**

Adam propped himself up, preparing for the conversation he was about to have. Looking up when he saw the door open, Adam could not help himself from smiling. "Hey Kate,"

"Hey Adam," Kate replied, sitting down next to him. "What's going on?"

"Isn't that a question I should be asking you?" Adam teased.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean,"

"It's okay Kate," Adam promised her. "I already know,"

"Know what?" Kate asked.

Adam took both of Kate's hands. "About the baby,"

"Adam-"

Cutting his girlfriend off, Adam continued. "And I am happy, I really am. And I promise, I will be here for you, and am willing to do anything you need. We can do this however you want. We could get married, do we need to get married? We can stay on the island, or find a place of our own-"

"Adam, wait-"

"And I bet if I asked Mr. Davenport I could get a job at Davenport Industries. That way either little Adam or little Kate-"

Kate interrupted Adam, looking up at him with tears welling in her eyes. "Adam, I'm not pregnant,"

Adam leaned back, a bit shocked. "What?"

"I said, I'm not pregnant," Kate repeated, a bit louder this time.

"Oh," Adam murmured.

Kate squeezed both of Adam's hands tightly. "I'm sorry if you were expecting me to say something different,"

"It's just that I found a pregnancy test and I assumed since it wasn't either of my sister's that it was yours," Adam told her. "Are you sure that you aren't pregnant?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure. I just got my period the other day,"

"Okay then," Adam sighed.

Kate sat back beside him and leaned into Adam. "I'm glad to hear that you are willing to do all that for me Adam, but I just hope you realize that we are both still teenagers. Adults, yes, but still teenagers. And we have only been dating for a few months now. I love you Adam, but I don't know if we are ready for something as big as that. In the future, I would love all of that with you. But not now,"

Adam nodded, wrapping an arm around her. "The future, that sounds a lot better,"

A sudden buzz drew both their eyes to Adam's phone. "It's Leo. He says that dinner is ready," Adam said.

"Want to go downstairs?" Kate asked.

Adam nodded. "Let's go,"

 ** _Downstairs,_**

"I smell garlic bread!" Adam shouted, rushing down the stairs with Kate in tow.

"What else goes with lasagna?" Leo shrugged, dishing up the food onto his place.

"Leo, please wait until everyone is here," Tasha scolded.

"Don't worry, we are here," Donald grinned as he and Chase walked in through the kitchen.

By the excited glance exchanged between Donald and Tasha, the kids knew that something was up.

"So, what's the big news?" Leo asked, looking towards his parents.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked as the family filtered into their seats at the dinner table.

"Those two are giving each other some weird looks, something is up!" Leo declared. "Might as well save time and tell us what is going on,"

"Fine, you caught us," Donald smiled. He looked at Tasha, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm pregnant," Tasha announced.

"That's great mom," Leo told her, giving his mother a hug.

Everyone else filled the room with congratulations.

Adam nudged Chase. "See? We are getting another new sister, before we know it, we are going to be outnumbered by girls,"

Kate gave her boyfriend a pointed look.

"And I never said that was a bad thing," Adam smiled.

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, right,"

 ** _10:30, The Davenport Residence,_**

"Is there anything else you girls need tonight?" Tasha asked.

"No, thank you Aunt Tasha," Taylor told her as she and Kate got ready for bed. Another capsule had been added to the spare bed room, allowing for the two to stay the night.

Tasha noticed Kate's discomfort as she stepped into the capsule. "Kate, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Kate assured them.

"Is your period still bothering you?" Taylor asked.

Kate shook her head. "No, it was over pretty early. And it was rather light,"

Tasha smirked, remembering the conversation that Eddy had shown her. "Oh, it was, was it?"

Kate nodded.

"Night guys," Taylor said before closing her capsule door.

"Night," Kate murmured. She looked up, noticing that Tasha was staring up at her, smiling. "Is everything okay Mrs. Davenport?"

"Yeah, I really don't mean to pry Kate, but Eddy, our security system, showed me a video of you and Adam talking earlier-"

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh, Mrs. Davenport, Adam and I aren't-"

Tasha grinned. "It's okay Kate. I didn't want to invade your privacy, but I did want to let you know that if you need anything, I am here, okay?"

Kate smiled. "Okay. But there really is nothing I need help with right now. As I just told Taylor, I got my period the other day, so I'm not pregnant,"

Tasha smirked. "Oh, okay. Good night then," she told her, walking towards the door. She stopped before leaving, turning to say one last thing. "But just so you know, I had spotting too during the first trimester,"

And with that she left the room, leaving Kate to ponder.

 **And now I am going to leave you to ponder this ending while I debate what I want to do sequel wise. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter, the story, or your favorite quote/part of the story. Or any holes or questions I have left unanswered. Thanks! ~AzulaTano**


End file.
